Of the Moon
by My Little Lolita
Summary: The Earth is changing. A demon king, sworn to protect a young boy, is struggling with these changes, as he becomes something he never thought he would be.
1. Chapter 1

Well guys, you all suckered me into another story! This one is going to be WAY different than anything you've read from me. While it is of course Piccolo and Gohan-centric, I've pretty much DESTROYED the DBZ universe. I mean, the central elements are here, but a lot has changed, so bear with me! This might be a wild ride!

* * *

Young Goku looked on in absolute horror as the fearsome King Piccolo towered over him and Krillin as he held his counterpart, Kami, by the throat.

"Finally! Finally, the time of my revenge has come! No longer will I have to be bound by this worthless piece of shit. No more!"

"Wait, King Piccolo, please, don't!" Goku pleaded, his eyes large and innocent, holding fear...an emotion the boy did not know well. Beside him, Krillin was quivering with terror, unsure of what to do.

"Back _off_, boy!" the demon king warned, tightening his hold on Kami's neck, ki beginning to glow dimly. Kami let out a grunt of pain.

"Stop! You're hurting him!" Goku shouted.

"That's the point, fool," King Piccolo snarled.

"He hasn't done anything to you! Stop it!" the boy took a menacing step forward.

"Come closer and I'll make this as painful as possible."

"Krillin, go get Korin!" Goku whispered sharply. "He can help us! I'll just keep him distracted..."

"ENOUGH! I grow tired of this game. I'm ending this!"

"No, don't!"

It was too late. Kami began to scream in pain as a black glow surrounded him and his counterpart. Slowly, Kami began to fade away as King Piccolo's ki grew exponentially. The entirety of the Lookout shook and Krillin, knowing full well the fight was over, grabbed Goku and the two ran for the edge and jumped down, King Piccolo's insane laughter echoing behind them.

* * *

King Piccolo stalked along the edge of the Lookout, reveling in his new powers.

"You've gone back on your deal, Piccolo," a soft voice said sadly, yet filled with power.

"That's _King_ Pic- M-my lady, y-you..." he stammered as he caught sight of who he was speaking to.

"I made it quite clear what our deal was when you split, Piccolo. You went back on your word. Never were you to fuse again."

"I-I..."

"Have no standing ever more. Your life ends in mere moments, as dictated by our deal. You have sealed your fate, Piccolo," the being said, and left.

In just minutes, the demon king fell to the ground in severe pain and began to fade away. With a final wretch, he was gone, and in his place, an egg lay among the wreckage of the Lookout, the moon's beams glinting off the perfect shell.

And then, just a few seconds later, the dragon balls disappeared, gone from Earth forever.

* * *

So yes, REALLY short first chapter, but its only purpose is to set the stage for the story. Please leave some feedback! Love ya!


	2. Chapter 2

"Goku, he needs to study today!"

"Aw, come on, Chi-Chi. He's only four! Let him have the day off. Come on, we're going to see Oolong, Bulma, Krillin, and Master Roshi! It'll be fun! Why don't you come with us?"

"You know I need to finish preparations for Dad's funeral."

"You need a day off, hon. Come on, take a break. Bulma will be really happy to see you!" Goku coaxed.

Chi-Chi sighed. "Oh, I suppose you're right. A day off can't hurt. And it's been a few years since we've seen them... all right. Let's go. Let me get the car..."

"We'll just take Nimbus. It's faster!" Goku said happily, walking out the door holding his son with one arm.

"We are _not _taking that death trap with our son!"

"But he likes it, Chi!"

"Goku!"

"I never put him down, Chi."

"I can't believe you sometimes."

"You like Nimbus!"

"I like the car better."

"But that'll take for_ever_," Goku whined.

"You're a grown man, Goku. Now act like one!"

"Aw, come on. Just this once? Next time we'll take the car, I promise." Chi-Chi walked out of the house without a word, shaking her head to herself. "Ooh, you hear that Gohan? That is the sound of me winning an argument. Don't get used to it."

In just a couple minutes, the family was piled onto the little cloud, Chi-Chi holding onto Goku with a death grip, Gohan sitting securely on his shoulder. The yellow cloud took off at a quick speed.

"Goku, not so fast!" Chi-Chi shouted, her voice fading into the distance, followed by childish laughter from father and son.

* * *

Deep in the desert mountains, a lone figure stood in silence against the cloudless blue sky. Green skin a stark contrast against the dry yellows and brown of the desert, white cape billowing in the wind. Large ears catch every sound carried by the dry breeze, framing a white turban concealing two antennae.

This is Piccolo Junior, the result of the egg left on the Lookout all those years ago. Since his hatching, he has been Goku's arch-enemy, as per the wishes of his father. It has now been several years since he has seen the annoyance, and that suited him just fine. If he never saw him again, it would be too soon.

A sudden influx of ki startled him out of his thoughts, and he mentally jibed himself for being so careless. For a second, he thought it might be Goku, but no, the ki was too large and was moving too directly too quickly. Goku was always more cautious in his approach, giving Piccolo time to sense and expect him. Fool.

The being landed right in front of Piccolo, and he straightened to his full height, easily towering over the intruder. It was a man, with wildly long hair, dressed in ridiculous armor, and wearing a green device over his left eye.

"Well, you certainly aren't Kakarott," he said.

"Who's Kakarott? What do you want?" Piccolo asked, preparing for a fight.

"You aren't worth my time, Namek," the being said, taking off as suddenly as he came.

_What on Earth is a Namek?_

Shaking his head, Piccolo took off in the direction the being had gone, immediately sensing Goku in that direction. He sighed.

Great.

* * *

"Hey guys! We're here!" Goku called cheerily as he jumped nimbly from Nimbus. Chi-Chi took a more dignified step off, quickly fixing her wind-blown hair and clothing.

"Goku!" Krillin exclaimed, bursting from the house to tackle him, followed by the others, before stopping short. "There's a growth on your shoulder," he said, looking at Gohan curiously.

"Guys, this is Gohan, our son," Goku said, lowering his son to the ground.

"Oh, he is just too precious!" Bulma exclaimed as she moved forward to crouch before the child. "You are just too cute! How old are you, Gohan?" she asked.

Gohan looked at his hand for a few seconds before carefully lifting up four fingers and holding it out for the small crowd to see.

"Well would you look at that. He's even got Goku's tail," Master Roshi said.

"He sure does! Strong little fella' too, but Chi-Chi hasn't let me start training him yet."

"That's right. He can start training when he's out of the single digits, and no sooner," Chi-Chi affirmed. "He's focusing on his studies now."

"Ooh, a little genius, huh?" Bulma said before standing and embracing Chi-Chi. "Oh, Chi, it's been too long. Phone calls just don't suffice, ya know?"

"Yes, I know. Time just gets away from us on the mountain. And Dad passed away just a week ago."

"Oh no, really? The Ox King? That's terrible!" Master Roshi exclaimed.

"Yes, it was cancer. He fought it, but it was just too much. But, he's at peace now, thank god."

"So sorry to hear that, Chi-Chi. When's the funeral?" Oolong asked.

"We're looking at in about two weeks. Dad's a big guy, so you know, it'll take the preparers quite a while to build him a casket and prepare him for viewing," Chi-Chi answered, a ghost of a smile on her face. By this time, Gohan had grown bored and was currently riding on Turtle's back. "Oh, no, honey, get off him!"

"Oh, he's fine," Turtle answered. "I won't go in the water."

Distracting everyone immediately was a power source so unabashed in its glory, it drew Goku and Krillin into an instinctive fighting stance.

"At last, I've found you, Kakarott. Spitting image of our father, you are. Why is this planet still standing? And _where_ is your tail?"

"What's a Kakarott?" Goku asked, standing straight.

"_You're_ Kakarott. I'm your brother, Raditz," Raditz stated, slightly shocked.

"Well Radish, my name is Goku. So you obviously have the wrong person. Sorry."

"It's _Raditz_. Tell me, did you have a tail when you were a child? An innate sense of anger and the will to fight?"

"Well, yeah..."

"You were sent here to destroy this planet, and instead you are a weakling! You've removed your tail, you're associating with these lesser beings! You're a disgrace!" Raditz said, annoyed.

"Look, I don't know who you are, but you've really got the wrong person..."

"I do _not_, unfortunately. You're a Saiyan, weak as you are, but one none the less. You're my brother, the last of our kind. There's only four of us left, including you. And we need your help, with or with_out_ your willingness. There's two ways we can do this: you come willingly, and we leave your planet alone._ Or, _we fight, we brainwash you, and destroy this meaningless planet. It happens either way, but it's your decision on whether everyone here lives or dies," he menaced.

"Look, I have a family here, so you can't just-"

"You _what_?"

"Ooh, wrong thing to say, Goku," Krillin muttered.

"You _mated_ with a non-Saiyan? You disgrace! You idiot! You've sullied the Saiyan line!" Raditz bellowed. "Ah, that's your son there, isn't it?" he asked as Gohan moved to stand worriedly beside his father. "Yes, he has a tail. Weak little thing, just like you. Perhaps though, with some training, _he_ could be a somewhat useful asset to us..."

"You leave Gohan alone!" Goku warned, stepping forward with his fist raised, ki glowing slightly around his hand.

"Listen here, Kakarott. Your son comes with me, with or without you. If it's with you, count on your planet to remain intact. Without, and you will perish with them. Your choice."

"Forget it," Goku said immediately, shoving Gohan behind him.

"Poor decision, brother," Raditz intoned darkly. Like lightning, he moved forward and elbowed Goku hard in the ribs, sending him to his knees, coughing up a spurt of blood.

"Goku!" Krillin exclaimed in surprise, moving forward. Raditz delivered a swift kick to his stomach, throwing him backwards into the house with ease. Raditz then leaned down to grab Gohan, who was crying at his father's side.

"No! You can't take him!" Chi-Chi cried, running forward. Without so much as looking at her, the Saiyan slapped her hard across the face, and she crumpled to the ground.

Gohan screamed as his uncle picked him up. "You have just thirty minutes to find me and get your son back, Kakarott," he said as he began to rise to the air.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Gohan cried as he was hauled inexorably away.

"Gohan! I'm coming for you!" Goku coughed as he stood and prepared himself to take off...

"Oh, no, Chi-Chi," Bulma whispered in horror, stopping Goku in his tracks. "Oh no, no, no..."

"What happened?" Krillin asked, pulling himself from the wreckage that used to be the side of Kame House.

"H-her neck... It broke when he slapped her. He was just so strong... oh Goku, I'm so sorry," Bulma said softly as tears fell down her cheeks.

Goku dropped beside his wife's body in shock, tears already running unabashed down his face. "Oh Chi, I'm so sorry...so sorry..." he whispered as he laid his head on her chest. "I love you."

"Oh, come on! We've already had enough trouble today! Go away!" Krillin stormed in anger and slight fear.

"I'm not here to fight you, moron," Piccolo said in annoyance. In the drama that had unfolded, no one had noticed his arrival. "I'm here because _that_ is threatening _my _planet," he snarled, pointing in the direction Raditz had taken off. "And, unfortunately, I can't do it alone. So get up, Goku. It's time to go. Dry your weakling tears. Let's go."

"Back off, Piccolo! His wife just died!" Bulma shouted angrily.

"If he doesn't help me defeat this intruder now, her death will have been in vain," Piccolo said. "And he has your son, Goku."

"Look, go away Pic-"

"No. No, he's right," Goku said, cutting off Krillin. He kissed Chi-Chi's lips one last time and stood, wiping the tears from his eyes. "He's right. Raditz has Gohan. We have to stop him before it's too late. Krillin, get some senzu beans for us and meet us there. Nimbus!" The little cloud flew in quickly, quivering at its master's feet. "Nimbus, let's go!" The cloud took off at the command, waiting for no one.

Piccolo took off after them, falling in league with the cloud. "Look, just because we're working together now, it does not mean we aren't still enemies."

"I understand that," Goku said distractedly. His ki was pulsating around him in angry waves. His eyes were red from his tears, but intensely focused on the path ahead. For a moment, Piccolo was very glad it was not he his enemy was after.

"I'm sorry about your wife," he muttered so suddenly, he didn't even realize he was even thinking about it. He immediately mentally slapped himself for it, and hoped Goku hadn't heard it.

No such luck.

"I-uh... thank you, Piccolo," Goku stumbled, shocked at the display of warmth from his usually so cold opponent.

Piccolo didn't say anything else for the remainder of the short journey. Raditz was making no attempt to conceal his ki, and Piccolo could hear Gohan's cries on the wind.

"So, you decided to come after all, Kakarott. And with the Namekian too. How thoughtful," Raditz jeered as the two landed before him. "Your son has cried non-stop, the little bugger. Just like you as a baby, brother."

"Give Gohan back, and we'll let you leave this planet unharmed," Goku said. Piccolo inwardly groaned at his naivety and began to prepare himself for the battle that was sure to come, removing his heavy training weights.

"I told you the deal already, Kakarott. Make your decision."

"I can't let you get away with any of this, brother or not."

"You are a fool, Kakarott. Brave, but a fool nonetheless."

Goku merely shrugged and took off his shirt and weighted undershirt and arm bands. Simultaneously, the pair began to power up, bringing their kis to just below maximum. Raditz looked confused for a moment, and clicked at the device over his eye. It struck Piccolo then that Raditz didn't know how to conceal his own ki, or read theirs without the device.

Which was a good thing, because if he couldn't conceal his ki, that meant they were sensing his maximum currently. And that meant they stood a fighting chance. Piccolo's strategic mind began to work out the implications of this, and within seconds, lowered his ki. Goku glanced at him for a second and Piccolo discretely nodded his head. By some blessing, Goku got the hint, and lowered his ki as well.

"Ah, there we go. This stupid thing must have a glitch," Raditz grumbled.

"What are you doing?" Goku whispered.

"He can't sense ki. His using that device over his eye to read ours. If we keep ours low, we can have the element of surprise on our hands and can use that against him," Piccolo whispered back.

Goku's eyes widened slightly in comprehension. "Geez you're smart."

"I'm aware."

"Hey, you two. Stop blabbering and let's do this. My comrades are waiting and they are _not_ as patient or _understanding_ as I am," Raditz interjected. "Whatever little plan you're formulating won't work."

"All right, just follow my lead," Piccolo said lowly before launching himself at the Saiyan. Goku followed at his heels, and the pair rushed headfirst into battle, sending the intruder on the rebound. Piccolo's eyes vaguely caught sight of digits flashing across the screen of the device. He worked his way to the left of his opponent, then quickly and efficiently knocked the device off Raditz's ear onto the ground, kicking it away from him.

Raditz growled then, and pushed the two onto the defensive. Goku took a particularly hard hit to his already damaged ribs and coughed, staggering back for a second, allowing Piccolo to take command. Realizing they would get nowhere with this, Piccolo raised his ki a few notches, and Goku did the same. Raditz was none the wiser, until confusion became evident on his face when he realized his opponents were getting stronger rather than weaker.

"What is going on here?" he muttered lowly, getting pushed onto the defensive once again. Getting slightly cocky and sure of themselves, the two powered straight up to their maximum in an effort to end this.

No such luck.

With a devious laugh, Raditz suddenly surprised them by phasing out and above them, and Piccolo quickly figured out that the Saiyan's advantage would be the air. Goku began to rise and he yanked him back down, shaking his head.

"But Piccolo, _my_ advantage is up there too," Goku muttered.

"I think that's what he was planning on."

"So what do we do, then?"

"Lure him back down here. Don't rise to the bait."

"Come on, Kakarott. Scared?" Raditz taunted.

"What's the plan?" Goku whispered.

"I have an attack that's pretty foolproof. The only problem is, it needs all my concentration and energy to charge..."

"So I'll go up there and distract him. Try to weaken him."

"Go then."

Goku needed no further encouragement and barreled his way up to his brother, and the two began to fight with such vigor that Piccolo lost sight of them for just a moment. He brought his two forefingers to his forehead and began to concentrate. Above him, blasts began to fly and collide with chaotic booms.

Suddenly, Goku's body plummeted to the ground beside him. He let out a shocked huff before rising, only to be pushed back down by a blast from Raditz. With effort, he pushed it off him before it could do much damage and jumped up again, barely dodging another barrage of blasts.

Piccolo closed his eyes against the distraction. Pained noises came from Goku, accompanied by thuds. And then there was one final, resounding thud, and Goku's cries of pain...

...Accompanied by a rapid clicking and beeping coming from the device several yards away. The three warriors all halted what they were doing and watched the device with interest. And then, Piccolo and Goku felt it; a wild leap from a ki barely discernible to one of immense power.

Suddenly, there was a loud screech of metal and a child shouting. Everyone looked over at the space pod where Gohan had been kept, which was in ruins, the young boy standing before it, hands clenched into tiny fists, eyes teary.

"G-Gohan?" Goku whispered.

The child gave no sign he had even heard his father, eyes locked on his uncle. His little body began to rise of its own accord, and like a bullet, he smashed head first into Raditz, severely cracking the armor that covered his torso. Raditz gave a cough and staggered back as the boy prepared for another attack. Lightning fast, Raditz's hand shot out and grabbed Gohan's tail, sending him into an immediate docile state, and he delivered a sharp tap to the boy's neck, sending him into an unconscious state.

_The tail of a Saiyan is their weakness!_

"Goku, grab his tail!" Piccolo whispered sharply while Raditz was distracted. Goku crept to his feet silently while Raditz tossed the boy away from him. Goku moved as fast as he could, grabbing Raditz's tail tightly. Immediately, the Saiyan began to struggle weakly.

"Let go! You wouldn't kill your own brother, would you? Listen, I'll stay here on this planet with you and help you fight my comrades. I'll tell you all their secrets. Please Kakarott!"

Goku's face belied his emotions and Piccolo immediately realized he was falling for it. "Don't you _dare_, Goku!" he snapped. "He kidnapped your son and killed your wife! Do you honestly think he means it?"

"I didn't mean to kill her! It was an accident! Don't kill me! I only came here to save my little brother from a terrible death. But if we worked together, we could be unstoppable, and destroy those who wish to destroy you!"

Goku's hands began to loosen their grip on Raditz's tail...

"Goku, don't!" Piccolo shouted too late as Raditz shot his elbow back into Goku's gut, knocking him away. "You _idiot_!" he snarled as Goku landed at his feet. "You have to be the _stupidest_ person I've _ever_ had the displeasure of meeting!"

"Isn't that thing almost charged yet, oh great one?" Goku rebutted as he stood.

"Yes, but good luck holding him still now!"

"I'll think of something."

"You'd better do it fast!"

"Come on, have some faith in me. I'm not that-WHOA!" he exclaimed, knocking a blast away. Piccolo gave him a look of utter distaste. "I'm going, I'm going."

Piccolo watched for five tormented minutes, his attack nearing full charge. Goku continued to be knocked about, spitting up blood at every blow, having no chance.

They wouldn't have a chance if this didn't work.

"Goku! NOW!" Piccolo shouted as the space between his forefingers and head produced a spark as they parted.

In a last ditch attempt, Goku grabbed Raditz under the arms from behind. "Go!" he cried.

Piccolo let the blast fly.

"Goku, let go!" Piccolo roared as the blast began to barrel its way into Raditz's already damaged armor. In a desperate attempt to survive, Raditz flipped himself around, making Goku the target for the blast instead. The pair screamed in pain as the blast exited both their bodies and they began to fall to the ground.

Goku lay broken on the ground, barely breathing, but a still goofy smile on his face. Piccolo approached him almost hesitantly before opting to kneel beside him. You didn't leave a dying man, no matter who they were.

"So, you're an alien, huh? I always knew you were too odd to be from this planet," he grunted.

Goku's smiled broadened. "Ha, yeah, guess so. Please, can you bring me my son? I want to hold him one last time."

Piccolo nodded and used his ki to bring the child over to him. He gently laid the boy against Goku, who weakly held him against his side. A few unbidden tears escaped his eyes as he closed them and let out a breathy sigh. For a split second, Piccolo wondered if he had passed on.

"Piccolo, please..." he said softly. "Watch over Gohan? Just...just keep an eye on him, please. And... and tell him... tell him... his mother and I loved him, and we'll...we'll... watch over him from the heavens..."

"But I..." But no, he had partially caused his death. Honor demanded he grant his dying wish. "I will."

"Thank you. We made a pretty good team, huh? We probably could've been friends..." he trailed off and his eyes closed. He let out one last sigh, and then his ki disappeared all together.

Son Goku was no more.

Son Gohan was officially an orphan.

"Y-you don't stand a chance now... My scouter picked up everything...Vegeta and Nappa...they'll...they'll be here in just a little over a year. And they'll...d-destroy you all..." Raditz coughed out with his dying breaths.

And Piccolo knew it wasn't a bluff. The boy...yes...he could train the boy. Harness that power, defeat the Saiyans, and _then_, with Goku out of the way, he could take over Earth, as his original plan had always been.

He gruffly picked the child up under his arm and the boy made a small noise, which he wrinkled his nose at. Krillin made a noisy arrival at this point, a bag of senzu beans clutched in his hand. He hit the ground running for Goku's body, bypassing Piccolo without a glance.

"No, oh no...Goku..." he whispered mournfully.

"I could use one of those senzu beans," Piccolo said offhandedly.

Krillin whirled on him. "Did you do this to him?" he demanded angrily, tears dotting the corners of his eyes. "What did you do to them? Give me Gohan!"

"_I _didn't do anything to him."

"Then explain how you're the only one standing and Goku and the other guy are dead!"

"Because your friend was an idiot and didn't move quick enough when I sent the killing blast into Raditz. He grabbed him and held him to him while the blast cut through both of them. Do you think I _want_ this kid?" Piccolo asked gruffly, jerking his head at Gohan under his arm.

"What do you mean?"

"Raditz said the other Saiyans are coming now to finish off the job, and they'll be here in just over a year's time. I'm training his brat. You and those other fighters need to start training as well. If these guys are anything like Raditz, we're in a lot of trouble."

"Here, let me take Gohan. Train him. You won't even have to deal with him," Krillin said, holding his arms out.

"Direct request from Goku. As much as I'd like to hand him off to you, _I'm _the superior fighter. I can train him better. You can have him back in a year's time, when this is all over. Now I suggest you go get that annoying genius girl who is always with you fools. She could find some of this technology useful. And help you bring back the body."

"I...all right. Here, have your senzu bean. Take one for Gohan too," Krillin relented, handing Piccolo a couple beans.

"I'll see you in a year. Be ready." And with that, Piccolo took off for his mountains with Gohan securely tucked under his arm. Krillin remained a few moments to grieve over his friend before dragging himself away to return to Kame House to get Bulma and break the terrible news.

After everyone was gone, a being made its appearance, knelt beside Goku's body, and placed a hand over his closed eyes and whispered a prayer in a strange language. Tonight, the moon would grieve over the loss of what may have been Earth's greatest protector.

* * *

All right, long one for ya! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I'll be seeing ya!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry guys, I know this is overdue and really short, but I just wanted to tie up some loose ends and get this thing up. So enjoy, and please leave me some feedback!

* * *

Piccolo landed in the desert beside his water source and lifted the boy in front of him by the back of his shirt. He shook him firmly. "Hey, wake up!" he snapped.

Nothing.

Already annoyed, Piccolo threw the boy into the water, which instantly woke him up, and the crying began, barraging Piccolo's ears.

"Shut up!" he shouted immediately, fighting the urge to slap his hands over his sensitive ears. Gohan stopped instantly, startled. "Quit your incessant crying, you annoying little twit."

"W-where's my daddy and mommy?" Gohan stammered, wiping his eyes of tears and water.

"They're dead," Piccolo answered bluntly.

"W-what?" Gohan asked shrilly.

_Oh great, here is comes..._

Gohan began to cry again, great heaving sobs wracking his small body. The occasional anguished scream escaped his lips, and Piccolo immediately regretted his decision. He tried yelling again, but all that did was encourage more crying. At a loss, he glanced at the mid-afternoon sun. It would be too late to start the boy's training today anyways. Ears ringing, and only feeling slightly guilty, he stepped out into the water and pinched the boy's neck, instantly silencing him as he fell limp into Piccolo's waiting arms. He grunted, and rose from the water, the boy slung under his arm as he headed for his usual perch in the arid mountains.

Angry with himself, the situation, and the universe in general, Piccolo dropped the boy onto the ground and took up his usual lotus position slightly above and to the left of his little ward. Sighing, he closed his eyes and finally felt the abuse his body had taken for the day. For a moment, he allowed himself to wallow in a bout of uncharacteristic pain before remembering the senzu bean Krillin had given him. He stared at the other for just a second, trying to figure out why he had two when he only needed one, when he remembered the boy had taken quite a beating too.

And it was for that reason he was training him.

He grunted and began to meditate, wondering just how he was going to train this sniveling little brat.

* * *

A small noise snapped Piccolo out of his meditation. The light of the full moon bathed the land in a white glow, and Piccolo had no problem seeing the boy sit up.

"About damn time you woke up. Listen brat, we have a few ground rules we need to set and... are you even listening to me? God, you're as dimwitted as you no good fa- What are you doing?" he asked in annoyance and slight confusion as the boy paid him no heed, staring straight at the moon. "Snap out of it!" he shouted at last.

And that's when all hell broke loose.

With a feral growl, the boy's body bent in on itself before gradually becoming bigger, and bigger, and covered in fur...

What the hell was happening to this kid?

Finally, the creature stopped growing and revealed itself.

A giant ape...

Piccolo had never felt such power, such uncontrollable rage emanating from the creature as it began to destroy the mountain on which it stood and the land around it, roaring in anger. He was preparing to kill it before it found him before he restrained himself. This was just the kid. But if he killed him... no, he couldn't kill him. Something wouldn't let him. Frustrated with himself, it occurred to him that the moon probably had something to do with this...

Yes, the moon! The boy had been in a trance, staring at the moon! If the moon were gone...

That was all the reasoning Piccolo needed to actually do it. He let loose as much energy as he could into the blast, sending it straight for the moon. In a matter of seconds, the area around the moon shone brilliantly with ki before everything turned a stark white as the mass exploded.

Problem solved.

Piccolo smirked at his own genius as the monster quickly became the boy once again.

"Do you always take habit in destroying things?" a calm voice asked from behind him.

Piccolo whirled around, ki raised in his hand, ready to strike out at whoever dare have the gall to sneak up on him while he was busy... "Huh?" the undignified word of confusion escaped him before he could stop it, and the ki disappeared from his hand.

Before him stood a woman, tall and lithe, with skin as pale as milk and hair the very color of the moon itself. Blue eyes looked coolly into his own, filled with wisdom and power.

"Who are you?" he asked finally, shaking himself of his slight trance.

"My name is Tsuki," she answered slowly, waiting for him to make the connection.

"The moon goddess? But you're...you're just a..."

"A legend? So the kais would have you believe. But no, I am very much a reality, for some."

"I...I remember your voice..."

"As well you should, Piccolo. I destroyed what you could call your sire," she answered coolly. "I do not usually make my presence known."

"Then why are you here?" Piccolo asked sharply, snapping out of his stupor.

"Every fate of every galaxy is planned out in accordance to the realm of time. Every once in a while, a kai will try to interfere, but all it does is gain the planet a little more time. It is I who hold the power to alter the course of fate, should I so desire, if the outcome is more beneficial to the overall good of other galaxies. Every planet in every galaxy has at least one moon, and it is there that I dwell. Your sire, King Piccolo and his counterpart Kami, made a deal with me long ago that if I allowed them to split, they would keep the Earth in her balance of good and evil. But should they ever fuse again, they would knock her out of her proper realm, into a dwelling that would take a good century for me to fix again. Upon their fusion, they had to be destroyed, but you, you I allowed to be borne of their death. You hold a very special key to this planet's future, Piccolo."

"What is it?" Piccolo asked, wary now. She pointed one long finger at the boy laying unconscious on the cold ground. "The boy? What of him?"

"That _boy_ is the key to this planet's survival in years to come. You hold a very special task, Piccolo. Protect the boy, train him, help him unleash his inner power, and everything will fall into balance."

"And if I refuse?"

"Then you will die."

"Is that a threat?" Piccolo practically snarled, raising his lip.

"It is fact, Piccolo. Plain and simple. That child is the future of this planet, of this _galaxy_."

"Then why didn't you let someone else train him? I want no part in this."

"It was not my decision that fate drew you two together. I merely had to help it along."

Realization struck Piccolo like a ton of bricks. "It was _you_ who made me say those things to Goku! _You _made me weak! You should've just let Goku live instead."

"I needed him to trust you, to endow his son upon you. I can only meddle so much in the fates, Piccolo. It was not my decision to have Goku and Chi-Chi die; that path had already been laid out. It is not compassion that will make you weak; remember that. Now clothe the boy, for the night is cold. And next time, do try not to destroy my domain. It takes a lot of energy for me to make a new one. Remove the root of the problem, not the instigation."

"What's the root?"

"The tail. The secret to a Saiyan's power is his tail. But remember, not all individuals share this." She smiled then, and waved her hand in the direction of the child. In a blink of an eye, his tail was gone. She nodded her head to Piccolo and made to leave.

"Wait. When this is over... if we win against the Saiyans, I can leave him right? I'll have completed my task?" Piccolo asked, hopeful.

"We shall see. You'd be surprised what time will do." And with that, the goddess faded from this realm.

Piccolo grunted and shook his head, wondering if just maybe, he had been knocked unconscious during that fight with Raditz, and this was all a dream. Sighing in annoyance, he walked over to the naked boy and rested his hand over him. In an instant, a purple gi with a white collar clothed the boy, and small shoes identical to Piccolo's own encased his feet.

There. At least now he didn't look like an infant in that ridiculous garb he had been wearing. Sudden light came from the sky, and he looked up.

The full moon was restored, seemingly brighter in all its glory.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, sorry this took so long! 19 credit hours, 10 hours work, Equestrian Team practice twice a week... it's been absolutely hectic. So I hope the wait was worth it!

* * *

Piccolo opened his eyes after being disturbed from deep meditation by an annoyingly high-pitched yawn.

"Hmm...Daddy? Mommy?" the boy's tired and confused voice sounded.

"I will not explain that again, boy," Piccolo snapped, not bothering to get out of his lotus position.

"I-wha-oh yeah..."

"Don't you dare start crying," Piccolo almost yelled as he quickly stood.

Gohan startled, staring up at Piccolo. "B-but..."

"I mean it."

Gohan indignantly wiped at his eyes, fearful of the repercussions should he begin to cry. "Who are you? Hey, where'd my clothes go?"

"Name's Piccolo. You needed new ones. The old ones were ruined."

"Oh. Were you friends with my daddy? You were there when he came to save me..."

"We were _not_ friends. We teamed up to defeat a common enemy. No more, no less. Got it?" Piccolo snarled.

"Y-yes, Mr. Piccolo."

"Never call me that _again_. It's Piccolo, or Sir. Nothing else. Got it?"

"Yes Sir." Gohan tried to stand then, and promptly fell over. He looked confused and hesitantly reached behind him. "Oh no! My tail! Where's my tail?" he shouted, frantically trying to look behind him over his shoulder.

Piccolo's ears twitched in annoyance. "I removed it."

Gohan looked up at him in horror. "WHY?"

"You don't need it," he answered simply.

"But I can't balance without it!"

"Yes, you _can_. Now get up. I'm tired of your whining," Piccolo snapped.

Gohan jumped at the tone. "B-but... okay..." he relented, pushing himself up. He stumbled slightly and planted his feet further apart to lower his center of gravity, then took a few hesitant, wobbly steps.

"Good. Your training begins today."

"Training for what?"

"For the battle against the Saiyans. Your uncle's comrades."

"What? But, Mr. Piccolo, uh sir, I can't fight! I'm not strong enough! I don't even know how to fight!" Gohan protested adamantly, stamping one foot.

"Which is precisely why you're in my training. Somewhere in that weak little body of yours lies a dormant power we need to unleash. I saw it when you angered toward your uncle."

"But I don't! At least, I don't remember..."

"I _know_ what I saw. Do you want a demonstration?" And without further ado, Piccolo reached down and grabbed the boy by the back of his gi, throwing him into the vicinity of a large mountain. The boy screamed until about half the distance before his fear turned to anger. With an impressive influx of ki, he shot a wave of energy at the mountain, completely destroying it on impact. Gohan landed on the ground with a soft _thud_, staring dumbfounded at the wreckage.

"Did I... did I do that?" he asked softly as Piccolo approached him.

"Yes. That's your inner power. That is what we will unleash and learn to control. But first, you must learn one of the most fundamental basics of fighting."

"What's that?"

Piccolo smirked and without warning, punched the boy in the stomach, sending him flying back several feet.

"Dodge!"

* * *

Tsuki sighed. "Oh Piccolo, bad way to begin."

"Meddling in the affairs of mortals again, sister?" a cheery male voice rumbled. Tsuki turned and faced her polar opposite; his skin tan, hair the color of fire, golden eyes dancing in the dim light.

"Stay out of this, Amat," she said sternly. "This does not concern you."

"Oh? Does my sun not warm the Earth, keep her alive with my rays? Sister, Earth belongs as much to me as she does to you."

"You have a marvelous tendency to upset the balance of things. I'll say it again: _stay out of this_," she warned, blue eyes flashing.

"And you don't? You're constantly trying to fix fate, and that goes against your teachings."

"I'm _fixing_ what _you_ threw out of order to begin with."

"The cosmos cannot exist without chaos. You know that."

"Yes, but there's a limit Amat. Our mother had already set the fate of _everything_ that has ever existed; you know that. We can only interfere with so much. Or have you forgotten that too?" she asked icily.

"_Relax_, Tsuki. I know my path. Maybe it's _you_ who have forgotten yours," he said, a twinge of threat in his jovial voice.

Tsuki's eyes darkened dangerously, and her ki caused her hair to flutter in its waves. "You would do well to remember this, brother. Mother's powers and prowess were borne into me, not you. So while you may be above the kais, you are only _just_. You are subordinate to me, and when I give an order, you obey it. Stay away from this planet. I will not go rewrite the fate of this planet like I had to with planet Vegeta when you decided to meddle in that. You caused almost an entire race to be wiped out."

"I made sure the important survived."

"Oh yes, the prince, his two subordinates, the legendary and his father, and the child. Two of them are dead now, Amat. Because I had to rewrite their paths. And that's not all that happened..."

"Wait, something unaccounted for happened on Earth, didn't it?" Amat interjected. "Something not even _you_ had power over. Spectacular. What is it?"

"Forget it," she snapped.

"Come now, sister. You know I'll just find out anyway."

"And you'll destroy my work. This is the last time. Mess in my affairs again, and I'll banish you to the darkness. Just as Mother did with Father."

"Mother isn't here anymore, Tsuki. Stop hiding behind her laws. _We_ rule now."

"Mother is in me, you imbecile. Her entirety is within my being. It is _I _who rule, not _we_. Her laws became mine. Nothing has changed."

"It will soon. Chaos will always overthrow order. And there will be nothing you can do," Amat said smugly.

"We're done here. Leave, _now_," she all but snarled.

"As you wish, your _highness_."

And with that, her brother was gone. Tsuki sighed. This was going to be more trouble than she thought.

* * *

Night finally fell in the desert and Gohan fell to the ground in a heap, battered, bloody, and bruised. "Please, can we be done?" he asked quietly.

"Yes," Piccolo answered, digging in his gi for the senzu bean he had been saving. "Eat this," he ordered, tossing the bean to the boy.

"What is it?" Gohan asked, looking at the bean skeptically.

"A senzu bean. It will heal you. Eat it."

Gohan hesitantly put the bean in his mouth and chewed. In an instant, he was completely healed. He jumped to his feet. "Whoa! Is that magic?"

"No, it's healing. The beans are ki infused to replenish our own ki."

"What's ki again?"

"I already _told_ you, brat."

"I know, but I forgot..."

"Ki is our energy, dimwit," Piccolo snapped.

"Okay. Sorry. No need to get so mad. It was just a question," Gohan mumbled under his breath.

Piccolo still heard it though. "Care to say that again?" he asked in a warning tone.

Gohan's face went red. "No, sir."

"That's what I thought. Now go, find yourself some food. Be back within the hour."

"But, where do I find food?"

"Figure it out."

"But..."

"I will not repeat myself, boy," Piccolo snapped.

Gohan jumped at the severity of the tone and backed up a few steps. "Okay. I'll go look over there..." he muttered softly, walking away.

He did end up finding food, deliciously sweet and juicy berries that satisfied his hunger and thirst for the time being. He rushed back to Piccolo to make it in his time allotted. Maybe tomorrow Piccolo would give him a bowl or a pouch so that he could collect more and bring them back with him...

Piccolo had two canteens filled with water when he returned, and Gohan greedily drank half of it in one large gulp. He vaguely wondered if Piccolo had already eaten, but found he didn't much care at the moment. He had beaten him pretty hard today, so Gohan didn't care if his mentor starved or not.

"How are we supposed to get back up to the top?" Gohan asked as he and Piccolo stood at the base of the mountain.

"Fly," Piccolo answered, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"But, Mr. Piccolo, I don't know how to fly..."

"Then I guess you're going to have a long climb."

"What? But that's not fair!" Gohan protested.

"Tough," Piccolo said, lifting off the ground.

"Wait!"

"You'd better hurry before the night beasts come out to eat," Piccolo warned as he rose to the top.

"I hate you, Mr. Piccolo! You're a horrible, mean person!" Gohan shouted.

And Piccolo found he really didn't care.

* * *

By the time Gohan managed to climb to the top, Piccolo was in a meditative state, and the fire was burning down to its embers. Gohan wearily dropped to his hands and knees and crawled over to the dying warmth. He sent a tired, baleful glare at his mentor before his lids dropped in exhaustion and he fell into sleep.

Piccolo opened his eyes then, and looked upon the boy, taking in his bloody fingers and scraped elbows. He had to admit he was slightly impressed the child had climbed all the way up without giving up. Definitely a son of Goku. He replenished the fire and stared at his sleeping ward for some time, trying to figure out the right way to train the boy.

"Patience and understanding would be the best way," said a familiar voice behind him.

Piccolo quickly stood and whirled around. "I don't train with such weak methods," he snapped quietly, not wanting the boy to wake.

"Patience and understanding are two of the hardest virtues to attain," Tsuki said softly. "He's just a small boy. Remember that. He's never trained before. He just lost his parents. He has nothing left in this world."

"Life is tough. He can deal with it," Piccolo said coldly.

"What will it take to crack that hard exterior of yours, I wonder," Tsuki mused, a gentle smile on her lips.

"Is there a reason you came here, or are you just going to berate my methods? _You _gave him to me, so I'll do as I see fit."

"Remember who you are speaking to," Tsuki warned. Piccolo said nothing, crossing his arms over his chest. "I am here to bestow protection upon the boy."

"You don't think I can do it?" Piccolo challenged.

"There are some things not even someone as strong as you can protect him from. This will protect him from ill wills from powerful beings."

"What is so important about this kid? I don't get it," Piccolo mumbled.

"Because he is an anomaly. He wasn't in the plans of fate. His birth was completely uncharted. By laws of fate, he shouldn't even exist. That being said, since he does exist, something must be incredibly important about him, as I told you before."

"Who could possibly know of him that could get past me?"

"My brother," Tsuki answered softly, moving around Piccolo to kneel beside the boy. "He is the sun god, and he is the cause of all chaos in the galaxies. It is in his nature to upset the balance of fate. While I merely help fate along, he twists and turns it so that a new path has been written. If he knew the plans for this child, he'd try to skew them."

"How will you protect him? Can't gods see everything?"

"I have the authority and means to prevent that," Tsuki replied, resting her hand softly against Gohan's brow. The boy made a soft noise, and she smiled gently at him. A soft silvery glow encased the child, and Piccolo cocked his head.

"What are you doing?"

"Shush now.

_Moon and stars from heavens above,_

_Protect this boy, the one Earth loves._

_May he sleep now, encompassed in my charm,_

_Never may my brother never cause him harm._"

The silver glow dissipated and Tsuki withdrew her hand and stood. "There. That will do nicely."

"What just happened?"

"He has been shielded. My brother will be unable to see or sense him. He is safe, for now."

"For how long?"

"I don't know Piccolo. We'll just have to wait and see."

* * *

To those of you who caught the "Dodge!" reference, kudos!


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for such a long wait guys. First I had horse shows, papers, and exams, and then just Monday, I had to put my horse down. It's been really tough around here for me, and I just haven't had the heart to update it. But, it's here finally! So please enjoy!

* * *

"Uh... Mr. Piccolo, sir... I don't think this is a very good idea..." Gohan said, voice shaking with nerves.

Piccolo rolled his eyes. "You have to learn to fly somehow. This is as good a way as any. Quit acting like a baby."

It had been two months now, and the boy had progressed quite well, much to Piccolo's surprise. His dodging skills were perfecting finally, and his strength was gradually increasing from the rigorous strength-training exercise Piccolo enforced every day. Tsuki had yet to show her face again, and Piccolo was beginning to wonder if maybe she had just been a bad dream after all.

"Well go on. What are you waiting for?" Piccolo asked, nudging the boy closer to the edge of the mountain.

"This is a _really _bad idea, sir. I can't do it!"

"Shut up. If your idiot of a father could fly, so can you," he snapped.

Something in Gohan's eyes flickered and his face set in determination and anger. "Do _not_ talk about my dad like that," he said stonily.

Piccolo quirked a brow ridge in curiosity. This was new. Never had the boy shown anything beyond silent compliance and the occasional doubt. He smirked and rose to the sky. "I'll talk about him any way I wish. I knew him far longer than you did. In a way, I know him better than you do. How do you know he's not a weak little brat like you, hm?"

"I said _stop_! I know my daddy better than you ever could! He was a strong, brave person!" Gohan retorted. "So you just be quiet, Mr. Piccolo! You know _nothing_!"

"Make me, boy. Make me stop."

"Get down here and I will!"

"Oh no. You come up here. Make me pay for what I said. _I _killed your father. You were out of it, passed out like a little weakling. How do you know I didn't kill both your uncle _and_ your father in one blast. Maybe I did it with a smile on my face! I'm _glad_ he's gone!" Piccolo laughed cruelly, but deep down, somewhere in his heart of black, something pricked him annoyingly as he gazed upon his student's tear-stained face.

"You're lying!" Gohan screamed. His body rose just an inch off the ground.

"It's been my life goal to kill Goku and I finally did it! Your mother's death was just an added bonus."

"Stop it!" Gohan screamed, ki swirling around him as he rose a foot further off the ground. "Stop it right now!"

"Make me boy! Make me pay for my words and actions!"

Gohan let out a pained, animalistic howl as his ki exploded and surged him upwards towards his mentor. Piccolo barely had time to dodge him, knocking him away with a swipe of his arm. Gohan merely rebounded and for just a second, Piccolo held his student's gaze and caught the flash of haunting blue in his eyes, and the way his ki surged in a golden swarm. But then, just like that, it was gone, and the black eyes returned and penetrated his soul, the ki blue as the sea.

Gohan's small fist slammed into Piccolo's cheek so quickly that he didn't see it coming, didn't register it had happened until pain blossomed from the site of impact. Piccolo launched his leg out in hopes of striking the boy back, but he missed. Gohan dodged left and came back with a powerful kick of his own into Piccolo's gut, causing him to double over in pain, out of breath.

Piccolo saw shining light for a second and it dawned on him that the boy had a hand full of ki waiting to release into his face. He threw his hand up and shot his own blast, the two crashing into each other in a loud, resounding _bang_ and the force threw Gohan and Piccolo away from one another. Gohan recovered quicker than his mentor, and flew at him again, ki bright in his hand once more. Piccolo prepared to block...

Time stopped.

Gohan was suspended in midair, eyes hard, a sneer on his face... Frozen.

"Not your brightest idea, Piccolo," the familiar voice reprimanded.

"What'd you do that for? I had it under control," Piccolo snapped in resentment.

"Sure you did."

Piccolo growled. "I don't appreciate your tone."

"Remember who you're speaking to, Demon King," Tsuki warned, her eyes flashing.

Piccolo backed down. "Whatever," he muttered. Tsuki watched him coolly. "Why are you here?"

"Too much, too fast, Piccolo. You'll kill him that way."

"He seems fine to me. Better than ever, actually."

"Until his body gives out. He's only a child, Piccolo."

"So? I was stronger than him as a child! I was already flying the day I was born!"

"Drop the tone, Piccolo. You were infused with your sire's power. This boy is a normal child. Yes, he has abnormal powers, but he's not trained to use them, and he can't attain them so quickly."

Piccolo grunted. "Fine. Then what do you suggest I do?"

"Take it slow again. The pace you were going at before was working fine."

"It's _too_ slow. He has no confidence in himself! He needs to learn to fly and control everything and at the rate he's learning, it won't be in time!"

"Calm yourself. I'll make sure it happens in time."

"Aren't you not supposed to mess with the written future?"

"It's not messing with it if it's already been charted. You'll have it done. It's already been written," she said calmly.

"You're sure?" Piccolo asked, instantly regretting just how unsure he sounded.

"Rest easy, Piccolo. I'm a goddess. I have it all under control, don't you worry," Tsuki replied, smiling.

"I am _not _worried."

Tsuki smiled warmly at him. "Go back to basics with the boy. Once I leave, he will not remember any of this. Tomorrow, when you try again, be more gentle. He'll have it figured out by day's end."

"Then what am I supposed to do with him the rest of the day?"

"Let him rest, Piccolo. He'll be exhausted after what just happened. Tell him he's come down with the flu and that he gets the day off. And you'd be wise to keep his parents out of future matters."

"His anger is what makes him strong."

"His anger is what will kill him," Tsuki said, shaking her head.

"Wait, the boy will die?" Piccolo asked.

"Everyone dies eventually. Including you."

"But when does he die? If you're having me do all this for him to just die the day of the battle, it's pointless! And I will not waste my time on him anymore. If he dies, he's just useless to me."

Tsuki's eyes hardened and she stood tall. "One day soon, you will regret those words."

"Stop with the threats, _goddess_," Piccolo snapped.

Tsuki's hand shot out and grabbed Piccolo hard around the neck, lifting him effortlessly so that his feet skimmed the ground. He was wise and didn't thrash or even move beyond shifting his eyes to glare into hers.

"They are not _threats_, Piccolo. They are facts. And when it happens, you will be at a loss, and there will be _nothing_ I can do."

"Then why bring the boy to me?" Piccolo asked tightly around her hand.

She lowered him and released him slowly. "Because he will survive this battle," she said quietly. "I must go now. You already know too much." She turned her back to leave.

"Wait... wait. The boy... his eyes. They were different for just a moment. As blue as the sky. They've never done that before. And his aura... it flickered gold. What...what was that?"

Tsuki shook her head. "Something that is not to be unearthed for a long time."

"But wait... it's what drives his power, isn't it? So why shouldn't we let it out?"

"Stay away from it Piccolo. It will be released only when he's ready. He'll let you know when that is."

"But how is he even supposed to know when that is?"

"It is something even I can't control. I'm sorry, but everything about him has yet to be written. I told you, he's an anomaly. I only know so much about him. His future is being processed, and I have no control over it."

"But you control everything. You said so yourself," he protested.

"I control only what my mother made and set out for me to take over. And the child is beyond that. There is nothing I can do. All I know about the child is that he is destined for greatness."

"And that he'll survive this battle?"

Tsuki hesitated for just a moment. "Yes."

"You don't know it, do you?" Piccolo asked.

"No, I do. He will survive. That much I can see," she answered firmly.

"Then why did you say it so uncertainly?"

"Piccolo, I cannot tell you. It is best if you just do not push the matter and trust me. I am a goddess of truth. I cannot lie to you. Take comfort in that. Now really, I must go. The boy will be unconscious for a few minutes, then he'll awaken. Let him rest. All will be well again tomorrow."

Piccolo nodded his head and instantly, the goddess was gone. In that moment, Gohan came back to life. For a second, he still looked ready to attack, before his eyes rolled back into his head and his eyelids shut. His body began to fall and Piccolo reluctantly caught him in his outstretched arms, lowering them both to the mountain, setting the boy down gently.

* * *

The boy began to stir about a half hour later, Piccolo noting begrudgingly that it took longer than the goddess had said it would.

"Mmmm... What happened?" Gohan asked, sitting up and rubbing his head.

"You're ill. Take the rest of the day off and rest. We begin training again tomorrow," Piccolo said coolly.

"But... what happened? I wasn't sick when I woke up this morning..."

_Goddess, you said he wouldn't remember any of this..._

"You collapsed. Rest now. Sleep, or something. Whatever it is that you weaklings do when you're sick," Piccolo snapped.

Gohan looked taken aback for a moment before nodding his head and laying down once more. "It's too hot," he muttered.

"Suck it up, boy."

Gohan remained quiet while Piccolo closed his eyes to meditate once more. Once he had remained stationary for several minutes, Gohan crawled over to him and lay down in the shade provided by his mentor's cape and shadow.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Piccolo said lowly.

"Please sir. It's so much cooler here. Just for today?" Gohan asked softly.

Piccolo grunted. "Fine. But only until evening."

"Thank you."

The pair stayed that way well into the evening, and Piccolo found himself unable to rouse the boy, even though he shivered with chill. Sighing in deep annoyance, he lowered himself slightly so that his cape partially covered Gohan, who immediately snatched it close to him, sighing in content.

How annoying.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey watch it!" Piccolo scolded brusquely, tapping the fire out that started on his cape's edge.

"Oops! Sorry Mr. Piccolo!" Gohan apologized quickly. "I can't control it."

"Well learn, brat. And quickly. This is the third time."

"But, well sir, doesn't that mean you need to be more aware of your surroundings and expect the unexpected?" Gohan asked quietly, wringing his hands. "That's what you're always saying..."

Piccolo growled, but didn't say anything other than a brisk "shut up" before turning his back on the boy. Gohan smiled, knowing this was one of the few times he one-upped his mentor.

These past few weeks, Piccolo had been training the boy to master his ki. As Tsuki had said, he had learned to fly the day after the fiasco, and not remembered a bit of it, which worked just fine for Piccolo. The boy was quite a fast flyer, and he could already tell Gohan would have the advantage of the air just as his father and uncle had. Piccolo mentally stored that information away for the day of the battle. Perhaps all Saiyans had the advantage in the air.

Too bad the boy didn't have the same aptitude for controlling his ki. Ever since he learned to tap into it, he couldn't figure out how to close it off. Now, every time he twitched, a little burst of ki shot out of the offending appendage, even in sleep. This made Piccolo always hyper-alert, and while he supposed it was good for his mind given the upcoming circumstances, but it was exhausting.

"OOPS!" Gohan exclaimed out of the blue and immediately following was a loud rumbling, then a roar as mountain to the left of Piccolo crumbled and crashed to the ground in a heap of rubble. Piccolo whipped his head around to see Gohan standing stick-straight, eyes wide, both hands clapped over his mouth in complete awe at the destruction he had just caused.

"Good one, brat," Piccolo mused. "That one actually had some power to it. What'd you do, sneeze?"

Gohan shook his head. "I _really_ hope I didn't kill some poor little animal..."

"You've been _eating_ animals since you learned how to use blasts."

"Yeah, but that's intentional, and has a purpose. And I always thank the Kais for the animal's spirit. But to kill without a purpose...that's... that's..."

"That's _life_. Look, if you're _that_ worried about it, go over there and see if you actually _did_ kill anything before you have a mental breakdown. If anything is dead, well, you saved some time tonight going to catch your dinner."

Gohan smiled brightly. "Oh, thanks Mr. Piccolo! I never thought of it like that!" he said happily, skimming the ground to go over to the destruction.

Piccolo watched for a moment before shaking his head in absolute frustration. He wasn't supposed to make the boy feel better. Why, a month ago, he'd have snapped at the boy for being an idiot, not practically holding his hand through his worries.

Above him, he could've sworn he heard Tsuki laughing at him.

* * *

Night was falling and Gohan and Piccolo made their way up to the top of their mountain, Piccolo starting a fire while Gohan cleaned his fresh kill, having not killing anything during the mountain collapse, much to his pleasure. Piccolo wrinkled his nose as the scent of cooking meat filled the air. He really hated that the boy ate meat. The scent was nauseating. All food was nauseating. But at least the fruits and other plant life the boy ate had an earthy smell to it, if any smell at all.

"How many blasts did it take to kill this one?" Piccolo asked out of boredom.

"Just one! I think I'm finally figuring this out, Mr. Piccolo!" Gohan said happily, pumping his fist in the air, promptly sending off a large blast into the night sky. "I uh... I meant to do that one."

"Sure you did, kid."

"I did, Daddy! Oh oops..." Gohan started happily before trailing off.

Piccolo wrinkled his nose. "What did you just call me?"

"It was nothing, sir. Sorry."

"Explain yourself."

"Please, I didn't mean to..."

"You're not in trouble, brat. Not yet anyways. Just answer the question."

"I...well... I called you Daddy, Mr. Piccolo," Gohan answered reluctantly, twiddling his thumbs.

"And why?" Piccolo pressed, keeping his expression blank.

"Because... the way we were just play-arguing just now... it reminded me of my daddy. Because we used to do it all the time. And...and... I miss him, Mr. Piccolo. I miss him and Mommy so much! And I like you, I like you a lot, and I like living with you, but they were my parents and I want them back," Gohan choked out, barely suppressing a sob, angrily wiping his tears away.

Piccolo didn't know what came over him as he moved to stand in front of the boy and softly laid his hand on his shoulder. Gohan looked up at him in mild wonder at the gesture before letting out a loud sob and launched himself at his mentor, wrapping his arms tightly around his waist and crying into his gi. Piccolo stiffened immediately, hands hovering out at his sides before he finally opted to place one hand awkwardly on the boy's head.

They stood that way for a few minutes as Gohan's sobs died down and Piccolo gently pushed the boy away. Gohan wiped at his eyes and nose, ridding his face of his tears. He smiled softly at Piccolo, knowing it best not to speak. Piccolo nodded his head slightly and turned away, letting the boy go back to his food in peace.

As the boy fell asleep, Piccolo could not stop the nagging feeling in the pit at his stomach that maybe, just maybe, this boy was more to him than he seemed.

"I'd say that's a pretty good assumption to make," Tsuki said from behind him.

"Would you quit doing that?" Piccolo growled as he hurriedly stood to face the goddess.

"Just keeping you on your toes, Piccolo, though I see the boy has done that well enough," she said, smiling as she made her way over to where the boy lay. "Such a strong fighter for such a little child," she said softly, running her hand through the boy's wild black hair.

"What are you here for this time?" Piccolo asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm just checking up on the boy's progress. You're doing a very good job with him. He'll be ready by year's end."

"Damn well better be with all the effort I've put into him," Piccolo snorted. "Then when this is finally all over, things can go back to the way they were before."

Tsuki's face hardened. "Piccolo, there's something you should know...There is no going back. Not for you, at least."

"What do you mean?"

She sighed heavily. "Piccolo..."

"I die, don't I?" he asked in monotone. "That's fantastic. And the boy?"

"He'll live."

"And who will take care of him then if I'm gone? He hasn't got any family left," he stated, trying not to sound like he cared at all.

"Krillin will take him."

"_What_? I die, and that pathetically short little weakling lives? How the hell does that even happen? That's absurd! I..."

Tsuki looked at him with an impassive face, waiting.

"I... I die protecting the boy, don't I?"

"I'm sorry."

"Isn't there any way to change it?"

Tsuki shook her head. "No, there isn't."

"But you're the Moon Goddess! You control fates! Can't you just tweak it so that, oh I don't know...Krillin dies instead?"

"Piccolo, enough. I cannot mess with the fates. This is the path that has been chosen."

"And if the boy had never been born? What would've happened?"

"You all would've died regardless."

"The boy... the boy is the one who wins this battle? The one who saves them all?"

"Yes."

"But he's so...weak. And small."

"He is not as weak as he appears. And size doesn't win battles. You know that."

"So there's nothing you can do that will let me live?"

"No. Let me show you what happened the last time the fates were messed with," she said. She clapped her hands softly and spread them out, creating an orb in the space between them. The orb shimmered before revealing a beautiful planet before them, busy with movement of the people.

"Which planet is this?" Piccolo asked, peering into the orb.

"This is the planet Vegeta, named after the kings that rules. This is the planet of the Saiyans."

"Yes, I see the tails."

"This was before my brother, Amat, the Sun God, decided to mess with the fates. He created a race of beings, the Colds, out of boredom. The race is very cruel, and while I managed to destroy most of them before they wreaked havoc, three survived. The King, and his two sons Cooler and Frieza." The orb showed the family. "Behind my back, Amat led Frieza's path to that of the Saiyans'. Frieza quickly came into power over the Saiyans and under my brother's guidance of his path, _destroyed_ the planet.

"Only those my brother deemed _important_ survived. The young Prince Vegeta, heir to the throne," the orb showed a young boy, then evolved into the obvious adult version, a shorter man with tall, spiked hair, "his two subordinates, Nappa," a large bald man appeared, "and Raditz," there was Goku's brother in the orb now, "the legendary and his father," a man with one eye and his son, who looked almost nothing like a Saiyan at all, with brilliant blue eyes and golden hair wildly sticking out in all direction, "and of course, Kakarott, or the one you know as Goku," and there he was, smiling in his goofy way.

"Had my brother left these fates alone, Goku would've been the only Saiyan you'd have come across. Raditz never would've come looking for him to recruit against Frieza, Prince Vegeta and Nappa wouldn't come to Earth. Goku and Chi-Chi would've lived, and Gohan would've never come to you. You'd lived a peaceful life, followed by an eventual, tentative alliance with Goku and the others."

"Why couldn't you stop him?"

"My brother is a powerful god, Piccolo. There are some things not even I can change once he has meddled with it. Which is why the boy is in hiding from him."

Piccolo had a contemplative look on his face as he continued into the orb. "Show me the legendary again."

"This is him. Broly. And his father Paragus." The orb showed the man, Paragus, stand by as Broly destroyed an entire planet in mere moments, laughing wildly.

"He doesn't look like a Saiyan. They have no tails. But the fighter spirit is there."

"They were cut off before they were banished and left for dead."

"Hm. Wait...wait... the blue eyes and the gold... Yes, this is what I saw in Gohan the day he tapped into his inner power learning to fly." Tsuki closed her eyes and nodded ever so slightly in affirmation. "A power like this could easily destroy the Saiyans in a heartbeat!"

"No, Piccolo. He is not to attain it that soon," Tsuki warned.

"But he could save us all!" Piccolo argued.

"He'll _die_ in the process of attaining it!" she snapped, her hair flying about in wild burst of ki, eyes flashing dangerously. "And then, you will _all_ die!"

Piccolo backed down immediately. "All right. Calm down. It was just a suggestion."

"I know what is best for this universe. Stay out of that which you do not understand."Piccolo curled his lip back in a snarl. "Do not make this a fight, Piccolo. You will not win," she warned. Piccolo relaxed his stance. "Now, I didn't come here for a fight. I came here to deliver my message, and now I am done. Are we at an understanding."

"Yes. But don't think I won't try to fight for my life."

"I want you to do so. As hard as you can."

"But I will die anyway?"

"Yes. Unless... unless the boy surprises us all. He alone has the power to twist the fates."

Piccolo nodded. "All right. We have an understanding."

"Good. Rest now Piccolo, and return to your training tomorrow. Not a word of this should be uttered to the boy, understood?"

"Yes, goddess."

"Good."

In his sleep, Gohan twitched a burst of ki shot out from his hand. Piccolo made to duck, but Tsuki deflected the blast without even turning towards the boy and with that, she faded away into nothingness.

"How does she do that?" Piccolo muttered.

He could've sworn he heard her laugh.

Again


	7. Chapter 7

The months seemed to fly by at an incredibly fast pace, leaving just one month before the predicted arrival of the Saiyans. The boy had progressed well in his training, though Piccolo felt it would never be enough, despite what the goddess said. She had not made an appearance since she revealed Piccolo's fate. Piccolo began to shrug it off, not letting the knowledge interfere with his daily life. He was still going to fight his damnedest.

His relationship with the kid was unfortunately flourishing, despite his best attempts. He found he was starting to really like his student, despite his attempts to distance himself. He often found himself watching the boy as he slept, marveling at the feeling in his cold heart, that warmth that spread in his chest whenever the boy displayed any affection towards him, which seemed to occur a lot more often now.

Piccolo couldn't help but feel guilty. If what Tsuki said was true, and he died, well, he couldn't shake the feeling that it'd be like the kid lost another parent. He frowned at that thought. _Parent_. He supposed that in the grand scheme of things, he had become somewhat of a surrogate father to the boy. Not a good one by any means, but since the boy had no one left, no ties to anyone _but_ him, well, he guessed that was close enough. The boy sure seemed to think so...

* * *

"So, Mr. Piccolo, what are you going to do today?"Gohan asked curiously, straightening the ruffled collar of his gi.

"We have to go get some senzu beans from Korin before everyone else depletes the stock," Piccolo replied easily.

"But... won't we be fighting with them anyways? I mean, we're all going to share them, right?"

"Kid, your father's friends aren't exactly a big fan of me. They'll share with you, but I doubt they'll share with me."

"But, aren't we all on the same team now?" Gohan asked innocently.

We're fighting against a common enemy. Once this is all over, things will go back to the way they were," Piccolo answered.

_You mean if you survive..._ he thought before quickly shoving the conversation he'd had with Tsuki to the back of his mind. He was the strongest fighter of them all. Of course he'd survive. The kid would be able to hold his own, he was sure. All the training... that just wasn't going to blow away. He'd at least be able to defend himself. Perhaps one of the weaker, more compassionate fighters would take his place as the sacrifice if the time came. _If. _

"Mr. Piccolo... what will... I mean... where will I...?" Gohan stammered, unsure of himself.

"Kid, spit it out. You know I hate it when you stutter," Piccolo snapped in annoyance.

"What will happen to me after this fight? If I survive, that is..."

"Kid, you aren't going to die," Piccolo stated matter-of-factly. "That's why I've put all this training into you."

"Yeah but, I mean, you're all so much stronger than me and these Saiyans are going to be so tough..."

"Knock it off, Gohan," Piccolo almost snarled.

"But..."

"No, enough. You will survive this fight," he said bluntly.

"But you don't know that for sure."

"Listen kid, you will not die. I won't let anything happen to you. You got that?"

Gohan looked at him in wonder. "You promise?"

Piccolo sighed. "Yes, I promise." _Tsuki wouldn't let you die anyways. Count yourself lucky kid; you've got a goddess looking out for you. _

"Okay then. But, when this is all over, where will I go?" Gohan asked.

"With Krillin, I suppose," Piccolo answered simply.

"Oh...but...But I don't know Krillin really."

"Perhaps Bulma then."

"I don't know her either."

"Krillin's your father's best friend. He'll take good care of you. But, if you don't want to live in Kame House with him, the pig, and the old man, Bulma will probably take you too. She's some kind of genius or something. Huge compound. Will probably cater to your intelligence."

"But..."

"What kid? What else could possibly be wrong? I've explained everything to you. What else do you want to know? I'm not an all-seeing omniscient," he said in exasperation.

"But... don't you want me anymore?" Gohan practically whispered, his eyes staring intently at the ground.

Piccolo was taken completely by surprise. "What?" he asked, sounding stupid.

"You don't want me to live with you anymore, after this?"

"Kid... it's not that I don't want you, it's that I'm not able to take care of you like you need to be. You're still a child, Gohan, and you need to be raised in a proper home with someone who can parent you. You need to go to school, have proper clothes and meals, have human company. You can't live out here forever, Gohan. Not like I can. I was bred to be solitary. You're human. You need the interactions that I can't provide you with."

"I'm a Saiyan, too, though..."

"Look how similar your father was to a human though. Other than the immense strength, it appears that a Saiyan needs whatever a human does, and I can't provide that for you. It wouldn't be fair to you, kid."

"But I..."

"That's the end of the discussion, kid."

"It's not fair, though!" Gohan protested, suddenly angry, stamping a foot defiantly into the ground. Piccolo looked at him in surprise. "I know I'm just a kid, but I'm smart, and I know what I need to survive. If you don't want me, just say so, Mr. Piccolo! But you're the closest thing I have to family now that mine has passed on. I don't want to be the orphan child who gets passed on from family to family because they can't handle me anymore."

"Your father's friends won't do that to you."

"They might! I'm a Saiyan, Piccolo, and I know it. I know it down in my bones that one day, something will explode inside of me and someone will get hurt. I feel it every time I'm sad or angry. This...this thing I can't control."

"In time, you will control it."

"It isn't fair!"

"Gohan..."

"No, no, no! I want some control! Mommy and Daddy, they're dead, and I can't do anything about that. But I can control who I want to live with from now on," Gohan argued.

"And what would you have me do, huh? Keep you with me and let you grow into a wild child with no ties to a normal life? I don't have the means to keep taking care of you, Gohan. I just don't. This year is drawing to a close, and then I need to do what is fair to you. You need to live and grow up with people like you. Not with a demon, kid," Piccolo explained gently.

Tears began to fall down Gohan's cheeks, and overhead, the sky began to cloud, and suddenly, rain began to come down in a steady drizzle. Piccolo looked up in mild shock at what had once been a clear blue sky.

_Goddess, you KNOW that I'm going to die anyways. Why even give him the false hope? Even if I do manage to survive, I can't provide for him..._

The rain increased, becoming a downpour.

"Alright, alright, alright! I get it!" Piccolo snapped quietly. "Gohan...if you so choose... you may stay with me as long as you want, but only if you promise to stay with Krillin or Bulma at least 3 months out of the year."

The rain stopped.

"Do you really mean that, Mr. Piccolo?" Gohan asked, brushing the tears and rain from his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, I mean it, kid," he said brusquely.

Gohan's smile beamed almost as bright as the newly sunny sky.

* * *

"Do we _really_ have to go to Korin's?"

"Yes, Gohan. We do. I told you, I don't trust your father's friends."

"But... I've never flown that far before..."

"Well then I'd say it's high time you've learned," Piccolo replied simply.

"You think I can do it?"

"I'd leave you behind if I felt otherwise," he said, rising to the air. Gohan rose as well and began to follow his mentor at a moderate pace, ensuring the boy wouldn't lose all his energy before they had to make the trip back.

"Piccolo, what's Korin like?" Gohan asked, circling in front of him.

"He's an annoying little know it all. You two should get along just fine."

"Aha! You made a joke, Mr. Piccolo! Not a very good one, but you tried!" Gohan exclaimed happily, clapping his hands. "Got any more?"

"I don't make a habit of _knowing_ jokes. I call it as I see it."

"Okay then, I have one! What do you get when a chicken lies an egg on a steep roof?" Piccolo raised a brow ridge, but made no comment. "An eggroll!" Gohan finished, throwing his hands in the air as he looped in front him.

Piccolo looked at him with a blank expression.

"Get it? Because the egg rolls down the roof...and an eggroll is a food... ya know?" Gohan tried to explain. "That used to be Daddy's favorite joke."

"I'm sure, since it involved food," Piccolo muttered. "Sorry kid, but I don't know what all these fancy foods are. I know berries and meat, and that's it."

"Okay then, let me try a different one. Um... Why are fish so smart?"

"Last I checked, fish were pretty unintelligent creatures," Piccolo said blandly.

"No no, because they swim in schools!" Gohan exclaimed.

"Funny," he replied dryly.

"Now you try."

"Kid, I don't know any _jokes_. I already told you that."

"Make one up, then!"

"No."

"Okay, I'll tell you how to make one then. First you gotta-"

"Too late. We're here," Piccolo cut him off, relieved.

"Wow..." Gohan whispered in awe as he stared at the tower that seemed to stretch into the heavens themselves. "Do we have to fly all the way up there?"

"Only part way. Come on then, enough delaying. We get in, get the beans, and get out. We still have training to do," Piccolo said, beginning to fly up the height of the tower, the boy trailing in his wake. As they neared Korin's platform, Piccolo slowed his ascent, landing lightly on the floor. Gohan landed beside him, but at the sound of approaching footsteps, he retreated slightly behind his mentor, peeking out from behind his cape.

A short, fat man with wild black hair appeared. "Aw geez, what? What could you possibly want?" he barked, but notably took a few steps back in apprehension.

"Who is it?" a gravelly voice called from within the small enclosure.

"It's Piccolo."

"Tell him I'm not here!"

"I can hear you, you stupid cat," Piccolo snarled loudly.

"Cat?" Gohan whispered in confusion. As Korin walked out into sight, clutching his wooden staff, the boy exclaimed softly, "Korin's a cat? Wow..."

"You're here for senzu beans I presume?" the cat asked, peering around Piccolo. "There's a child behind you."

"I'm aware," Piccolo snapped, reaching behind him and shoving Gohan out beside him. "Gohan. Goku's son. Surely the others have told you he has been with me for almost a year now."

"Ah yes, young Gohan. Spitting image of his father as a young boy. How old are you, Gohan?"

"Five, Mr. Korin, sir," Gohan answered softly.

"We aren't here to chat, cat. The beans now."

"I don't have many, Piccolo. Not many at all."

"The others have already come and taken some?"

"No, not yet. You know these beans grow off of ki from the life forms on Earth and well, since Goku died, it seems quite a few beans perished with him as well. Which doesn't make any sense. Any one being, no matter how powerful they are, shouldn't cause the destruction of this many beans..."

The sky darkened considerably, though no one beside Piccolo seemed to notice.

Yajirobe stepped forward with a small pouch. "Two is the best I can do for you. One for you and the kid. The others need to be saved for Krillin and the rest."

"Fine," Piccolo snapped, snatching the bag from the man and storing it in his gi. "Come on, Gohan. Time to go."

"Okay, Mr. Piccolo. Thanks Mr. Korin!" Gohan said politely before taking to the air after his mentor. "Hey, Mr. Piccolo, what's at the top of this tower?" he asked, staring up in wonder.

"Hm?" Piccolo grunted, looking up. "Oh, that's the remains of what used to be the Lookout."

"The Lookout? What's that?"

"Nothing more than a remnant of my and your father's past," Piccolo said dismissively.

"Oh wow... Let's go check it out!" Gohan exclaimed, bolting upward before Piccolo could stop him.

"Gohan, wait- great."

* * *

"Wow, what a mess." Gohan said quietly. And it was. Time had ruined the structure further, the sanctuary barely standing, the floor crumbling in unsteadiness. Piccolo winced as he took a clumsy step on a piece of delicate matter that gave a fragile crunch. Gohan snapped around to find the source of the small noise, and Piccolo groaned.

"Hey wow! An egg! The pterosaurs must've had a nest up here! This is an awfully big one though... and there's only one. I thought pterosaurs had at least three per clutch, and that they didn't fly this high..." Gohan rambled.

"It's not a pterosaur egg," Piccolo snapped in annoyance. "It's mine."

"_Yours_? But... you mean, you hatched from an egg?"

"Yes."

"Like a lizard? Hey, is that why you have green sk-"

"God help you if you finish that sentence," Piccolo cut him off. "You know, sometimes you're too smart for your own good."

"My momma taught me well," Gohan said proudly. "So you hatched up here? Who were your parents?"

"Listen kid, because I'm only going to say this once. Your father and my father were enemies. They had a big fight, destroyed this place, and in the process, my father killed himself with his stupidity. Just before he died, he willed all his life into me, and spit up my egg. I was born to hate your father. The end."

"So you never met your daddy?"

"No, I never met my _sire_. I hatched alone in this place, taught myself to fly soon after, and left this place. I haven't been up here since."

"That's really sad, Mr. Piccolo. I'm sorry you had to grow up all alone. I at least had my mom and dad four years, and now I have you. But you had no one all this time?"

"Kid, I had no one before you fell into my life."

"Well, now you have me, and that's all that matters now, right? And we'll be together forever, right?" he asked, looking up at him with big black eyes, almost pleading.

"I...right, kid. That's all that matters."

* * *

Gohan lay beside the fire, fast asleep. Piccolo's ears pricked at the sound of the grass rustling behind him. "Goddess," he greeted casually, standing.

"No, I do believe my sister is a bit busy at the moment," a distinctly male voice replied.

Piccolo whirled around. "Who are you?"

"My name is Amat. The Sun God. My dear sister never mentioned me?" he asked, smiling toothily.

"No, she did."

"Then you know I am a god, and it is only polite to kneel before me, Namekian."

"I kneel before no one," Piccolo snapped, taking note of being called a Namekian again. Strange, Raditz had called him that as well...

"Proud, you are. No wonder my sister favors you. Tell me, why does she visit you so often?"

It struck Piccolo then that the god had no idea Gohan existed, even though the boy lay just feet in front of him. The charm Tsuki had bestowed upon him was powerful indeed.

"Apparently I make good company. Which, if she only has you otherwise, would make sense," Piccolo answered sarcastically.

"Oh, that was a good one. I almost feel offended," Amat said, his golden eyes dancing in the fire light. "But in all serious, I require an answer to my question."

"I gave you one. Leave. Now," Piccolo snarled, raising his lip.

"Do you really intend to threaten me, mortal?" the god asked, laughing.

"I _am_. You may be a god, but you're in _my_ territory. I'm asking you nicely. _Leave_."

Amat cocked his head and smiled dangerously. "You think my sister is powerful? She is _nothing_ compared to me. And she isn't here to protect you. In fact, you should be thanking me. It was my doing that your sire and his counterpart fused again. I led him into that decision. Without me, you wouldn't have been created..."

"Oh, dear brother, must we go over this again?" a feminine voice Piccolo knew well asked serenely from behind him.

"Tsuki. You have a knack for ruining my moment," Amat said evenly, smirking. "Don't you know it's rude to interrupt a conversation? Don't you remember what mother taught us?"

"Indeed. And didn't mother also tell you not to interfere in my work?" Tsuki asked levelly.

"You know I never listened to mother," Amat laughed.

"Yes well, perhaps you should listen to me then. Off you go, brother. Your business is done here."

"It's done when I say it is," he snapped, his pleasant demeanor fading instantly.

Tsuki looked upon him passively before flicking her wrist at him, and he flew back several steps. He stared at her for a moment before smirking mischievously and giving her a mock bow. "As you wish, goddess..." And with that, he disappeared.

"Well, that could have gone a bit better," Tsuki said.

"Your brother is an asshole," Piccolo said bluntly.

"Well, yes. I don't think I've ever heard it put quite that way, but I'm inclined to agree. However, he is my brother, and he is powerful. You must be careful interacting with him."

"I had not intended to."

"Yes, I know. I had not thought he would even bother with speaking to you. It's not his way. He usually just meddles into my affairs in other ways. I don't know why he made an exception for you. You're hardly the first mortal I've had extended contact with."

"Well, don't I feel special then," Piccolo stated sarcastically. "I take it your brother is the one who meddled with the growing of the senzu beans?"

"Ah, you saw that then, hm? Sometimes my emotions get the best of me. Not a good trait for a goddess to have. Can't have the weather changing constantly. People will start to become suspicious," she replied, smiling.

And then, she was gone.

* * *

Finally! I felt like I was cheating you guys with such short chapters, so I cranked this bad boy out, so hopefully you like it! We are getting very close to the Saiyans! And by that, I mean the next chapter. So, you know, stay tuned, and what have you. Everyone have a fantastic Thanksgiving!


	8. Chapter 8

I am SOOOOO sorry this took so long! Like, over a month... Anyways, I blame finals. And papers. And presentations...so this had to take a backseat to all that. So, have a fantastic holiday! Love you all!

* * *

Piccolo awoke with a gasp, unaware he had even fallen asleep. It was a very rare occasion that he did so, and he was quite sure it had been at least a year since it had last happened. He glanced over at the boy, who was still sleeping, completely oblivious to the world around him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," Tsuki's voice came softly behind him. "But, this is rather important."

Piccolo looked over his shoulder before standing and turning to face the goddess. "It's the middle of the night, and the Saiyans are almost here. I need my rest."

"I know, I know. It's about the boy."

"It's always about the boy."

"Now is not the time for sarcasm. I finally figured out where he came from. Why he slipped under my radar."

Piccolo perked up immediately. "What do you mean?"

Tsuki sighed. "A long time ago, when my mother was still alive, the gods and goddesses did not work alone. My mother advocated working closely alongside the kais, more specifically, the supreme kais. While she and my father still had absolute rule over fates and the cosmos, the kais provided insight to the populations of the worlds they had power over, and my mother would often share her work with them as she trained me, and Amat, in our roles in the future.

"During this time, Amat and I grew very close to the supreme kais, and Amat took a special liking to the western supreme, and I the eastern. However, East and I knew that love between the gods was forbidden. But, love is an emotion of chaos, that which my brother is god of. In a way, he was doomed from the start. In a fit of rebellion, Amat tried to run off, and West foolishly followed him.

"Mother was frantic to find him, for what she had not told us was, in the case of illicit mating, the offspring would be beyond anyone's control. It would have no standing in the fates, with no one able to predict or manipulate its path.

"Unfortunately for everyone involved, my father found them first. With the unbridled rage that my father was known for, he thrust my brother into the darkness and created an evil being by the name of Bibidi, whom he gave ingrained blue prints to create the ultimate in evil, the creature Majin Buu. The monster destroyed all the supreme kais, with the exception of the Eastern. As soon as my mother found out, she recovered Amat, and locked away Bibidi and his monster to a place only she could access. Finally, she banished my father to the darkness, realizing that his rage would one day destroy all she had worked hard to make. It's too bad she had not realized the same for my brother."

"What happened to your mother?" Piccolo asked.

"Her time came and passed. It takes a lot of ki to retrieve someone from the darkness, and even more to banish someone to it. That, combined with the retention of my father's creations, was her final act. As she passed into the realm of gods past, all her knowledge and prowess past onto me. Everything else is history."

"And what does this have to do with Gohan?"

"Gohan is the product of the mating of Amat and West. Once gods mate, the offspring is sent into the cosmos while it waits for the proper host to be borne of. Goku and Chi-Chi were obviously the host Gohan's making had been waiting for."

"So your brother has no idea Gohan is his son? Does this make Gohan a god?"

"No, Gohan is a Saiyan hybrid. The offspring takes on the race of the host. The only god-like abilities an offspring possesses is the ability to elude the fates. No more, and no less. And mother had told us that father had destroyed the offspring. She had foreseen all this coming, but why she decided to keep me out of the knowledge is beyond me."

"Okay, so now we know where Gohan came from and why he's an anomaly. But what does any of this have to do with me? Or him, for that matter? How is this even important?" Piccolo asked.

"Because should he so choose, he can completely change the outcome of this battle. Without me being able to do anything about it."

"But, we knew that already. You already said all this. Many times before."

"I know, but now _everything_ I had told you is forfeit. Before, I had some confidence in my prediction of the fates. Now... now it's just shot to hell."

Piccolo straightened. "You mean, I won't die?" And suddenly, he felt very relieved, like a huge burden had been lifted that he hadn't even been aware was on his shoulders.

"Well, not exactly..."

"Then what the hell was the point of telling me any of this?" he practically snarled.

"Because if Gohan changes the fates, it may not be you who dies. It may be him."

Time seemed to stop, and Piccolo felt like he couldn't breathe. His eyes shifted to the boy, so young and innocent, completely oblivious to the grave matters taking place before him. When he looked back, Tsuki was gone.

* * *

Two days was all they'd had left, and it came and went all too quickly. Piccolo drilled Gohan on his defensive tactics, making him as prepared as possible to deflect any attacks coming his way.

This boy would not die.

Not on Piccolo's watch.

Now, the two were seated before the fire for what was very possibly the last time. Piccolo was in a restive meditative state, which he was slowly slipping out of in annoyance as the boy continuously shifted around.

"Would you quit that?" he finally snapped, opening his eyes to glare at Gohan.

"Sorry," Gohan replied plaintively.

"What's wrong, kid?"

Gohan sighed. "I'm scared, Mr. Piccolo. Tomorrow...they come, right? The Saiyans. And they want to kill us, right?" he stammered, sneaking a glance up at his mentor.

"No, they want to kill _us_, not _you_. You're one of them."

"But, my uncle tried to kill my dad, and he was his own brother, and a pureblood Saiyan. I'm just half, and I've been training with you."

"You're still a little kid, Gohan. I doubt they'll see you as a threat. They'll probably completely ignore you."

"But... then why have you been training me?"

"So that you can protect yourself. And you're strong. We'll need you. But will they single you out to attack? Highly doubtful," Piccolo said blandly, as if none of this were a big deal at all. As if it were just a conversation about the weather.

"Are you sure, Mr. Piccolo?" Gohan asked, almost pleading.

And Piccolo found he couldn't lie. "No, I'm not sure." Gohan's eyes clouded over. "But, I'm hardly ever wrong, now am I?"

Gohan cocked his head. "Well, I suppose not... Yeah, you're usually always right..."

"Well then, there you go."

"But..."

"Hush now. You need to get some sleep. Tomorrow is the day, and I can't have you tired."

"I'm not tired. I don't think I could sleep even if I were."

"Kid, I won't let anything happen to you. Sleep. Now."

"You promise?" Gohan asked, eyes wide.

Piccolo nodded. "I promise."

* * *

Morning came much too early. Piccolo was up with the dawn, though Gohan managed to sleep a few more hours passed that. The rest was a waiting game. No one knew when exactly the Saiyans would arrive, nor where. The other four warriors had yet to make an appearance either. They hadn't even raised their kis to be found.

Piccolo almost snorted in derision. What, were they waiting until the last minute to meet? In annoyance, he decided that he would have to be the one to signal an alliance to form. He flared his ki and Gohan, sensing the increase, flared his as well.

Within moments, Krillin arrived.

"Uh, hey guys," he greeted. "Gohan, you've certainly grown."

"You obviously were close by. Were you waiting for our signal?" Piccolo asked.

"Well, kinda. I didn't want to suddenly show up and have you accidentally shoot at me or something."

"Hardly. You're nowhere near the power level we're searching for," Piccolo said snidely.

Krillin frowned. "I didn't mean _you_, I meant Gohan. I remember being all gun-ho before battles at his level. Accidentally blasting things when they surprised me because I was all pent-up with nerves... you know?"

"No. And I trained the boy better than that."

"Okay, so we are not off to a good start here... Gohan, how are you?"

Gohan peeked around from behind Piccolo. "I'm fine... you're Krillin, right? I met you before my uncle came, right?"

"Yup, that's me! And boy do you look like your dad when he was a kid." Krillin lowered his voice and motioned Gohan closer. "Now you've got to tell me. How has training with Piccolo been for a whole year?"

Piccolo sneered at this question, but said nothing, pretending not to have heard.

"It's been great! Mr. Piccolo has taught me so much! I learned to fly, and I can throw some pretty good blasts! I can raise and lower my ki intentionally now, instead of it just bouncing around like it used to. And guess what? Mr. Piccolo says I'm actually pretty strong for my age!" Gohan gushed, practically trembling in excitement and pride.

Piccolo's ears pinned back slightly. "Okay kid, quit with the talking. Go fill these up or something," he snapped, pulling the empty water skins from his gi pocket and tossing them to the boy.

"Sure thing, Mr. Piccolo!" Gohan said cheerily, catching the skins and taking off for their water source, his feet skimming the ground.

"Wow, he's pretty fast, huh?" Krillin marveled, scratching his head. Then he smiled, his eyes narrowing playfully. "So, _Mr_. Piccolo..." he jeered.

"Shut up."

"So the kid can get away with it, but I can't? Piccolo, I am hurt," Krillin exclaimed mockingly.

"Get this straight, monk. We're teaming up to defeat a common enemy. I don't like you. We are not friends. We never will be. When this is all said and done, things go back to normal. We no longer see each other, we go our own ways, what have you. So don't joke around with me." Piccolo growled.

Krillin threw his hands up defensively. "Whoa, calm down man. I get it, I get it. Just trying to be friendly is all."

"Well stop trying. It's annoying."

"Chill out, Piccolo. If the boy likes you, then the rest of us have cause to trust you, at least for now. And that being the case, it's in _our_ nature to be friendly with those we trust. We like to goof around, so relax. You can't freak out on everyone who's trying to be nice. Come on, this isn't ten years ago. We're all allies now, despite what you think. Sheesh," Krillin said forcefully, yet calmly. Piccolo raised his lip slightly, but said nothing in retribution. Krillin planted his fists on his hips and leaned in slightly. "And besides, Gohan-"

A massive ki influx cut Krillin off, and the two warriors looked heavenward. Piccolo turned his head to look down when he felt Gohan suddenly appear behind him and subconsciously grip his pant leg in apprehension. His hand drifted to the boy's shoulder and settled on it heavily, causing him to jump. "Relax kid. I need you here and rational. Your fear will incapacitate you," he said lowly, softly.

"You're sure it's them?" Gohan asked.

"Ki signature reads similar to yours and identical to your uncle's and father's. Definitely Saiyans."

"That's what I was afraid of. They're really strong, Mr. Piccolo," Gohan whispered.

"So are you."

"I'm scared."

Krillin came to stand on the other side of Gohan, also placing his hand on his shoulder. "So are we, kid. So are we.


	9. Chapter 9

I hope everyone had a happy new year! I know I did! I apologize ahead of time for any typos. I cranked this out as fast as I could.

* * *

Gohan shifted behind Piccolo slightly as another person landed before him. As Gohan glanced at him, he was struck by the long hair and for a terrifying moment, he was convinced his uncle was back from the dead...

"All right, Yamcha! You made it!" Krillin said enthusiastically, stepping forward to shake hands with the man.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world. Uh, Piccolo, good to see you, I guess. That Goku's kid?"

"Yeah, that's Gohan. Piccolo's been training him," Krillin supplied. "Gohan, this is Yamcha. He was part of our gang back when we were kids."

"Uh, hi..." Gohan said, stepping out from behind Piccolo. "You looked like my uncle."

Krillin began to laugh. "Ahaha! Time to get a haircut, Yamcha!"

"Nice try Krillin, but I've been barking up that tree for months," a voice from above them came, and two new people dropped to the ground with them.

"Hey Tien, Chaoutzu. Long time no see," Krillin greeted.

"You guys feel that ki influx?" Tien asked, wasting no time on formalities, and Piccolo knew he'd always liked the triclops a little more than the others.

Which was an almost non-existent amount anyways, but it was something.

He could tell the boy was already beginning to open up to the group as he began to edge slightly away from Piccolo and towards the others, smiling hesitantly at them, looking in wonder at the third eye of Tien, and the doll-like appearance of little Chaoutzu. He sidled up to Krillin's side, and the monk slung his arm across the boy's shoulders.

Piccolo wondered for a fleeting moment if perhaps he should be jealous.

The question quickly solved itself as the Saiyan ki signatures began to rapidly move in the group's direction and Gohan flitted back behind Piccolo instantly. The others dropped immediately into defensive positions, waiting with baited breath, though their stances belied only a calm reserve.

"Don't be scared. They'll pick you off if you're scared," Piccolo said lowly. He turned slightly to look at the boy, before resting his hand on his shoulder, pressing him down into a semi-squat, tapping his elbows in towards his sides, and then tipping his chin up."Relax, and remember your training. You'll be fine."

Piccolo caught Krillin peering at them from the corner of his eye with eyebrows quirked, and he raised his lip in warning.

"Well look at what we have here, Nappa. Our very own greeting party," a snide voice came from above. The group looked up to see the two beings who could only be Saiyans descend before them. The one who had been speaking was relatively short, though well muscled, with black hair spiked upwards. The other was massive in every sense of the word, towering over his companion. Piccolo gauged him to be only a few inches shorter than himself, though nearly twice as wide in pure muscle.

And the worst part?

That giant was seemingly subordinate to the much smaller Saiyan, as he stood slightly behind his counterpart.

"Nappa, what's the reading on them?"

As the giant began to click at the device over his eye, Piccolo instantly remembered what the scouter did. "Everyone keep their ki down. That eye piece can read our energy levels," he ordered quietly. "Our best bet is to fool them."

"Hm, hm, hm, let's see what we have here. The kid's at 1000. Not bad, runt. Not _good_, but not bad either... hm, the baldy is at 1500. Same for the punk with the hair like Raditz, the triclops, and the little clown thing. Namek's at 2000."

There was that word again. Piccolo reminded himself to ask Tsuki what it meant, provided he lived through this.

"They're lying, then," the small one said flippantly.

"What? But Vegeta, the scouter..."

"Don't you remember, Nappa? Raditz relied on his scouter, and he was fooled and taken by surprise. There's no way the Namekian is only at 2000 if he aided in Raditz's death. No, the kid's reading is the only one to believe. The rest of them are bluffing. Take the scouter off. It'll be no use here."

"But... well, whatever you say Vegeta," Nappa relented, removing his scouter. "Do you want me to just... kill them quickly?"

"No. Plant the Saibamen. Let's see what these guys can really do, and how much of their ki they're hiding from us."

"Ooh, the Saibamen. Each of these have the ki of Raditz, I think. And there are six left."

"Six. Perfect. One for each of you. It's almost like a little tournament. The prize? Your life," Vegeta said before cackling, crossing his arms over his chest.

Nappa bent down and began poking six holes into the ground with his finger, filling each with a single bean, covering them, and then covering them once more with dirt before pouring a green liquid over the area.

Almost instantly, the dirt began to dome and slowly, green beings, with teeth like fangs, evil red eyes, and grotesquely large cranium began to crawl out of the ground. Gohan edged as close to Piccolo as he could without actually touching him as he could. Piccolo frowned, thoroughly confused. Here were the Saiyans, one huge and imposing, and one with a mysterious air of confidence, each with a monstrous ki to match, and the boy was seemingly fine. These little beings, ugly as they were, were so much smaller, with a much less imposing ki. It struck him then that these little beings were the stuff of a child's nightmares.

And Gohan was still very much a child.

"Let's see the kid go first! What's a little boy doing on the battlefield anyways?"Nappa jeered.

"Isn't it obvious, Nappa? He's a Saiyan. A halfbreed, but a Saiyan nonetheless. Kakarott's son, Raditz's nephew. We're born for the fight. _That's_ what he's doing here."

"Ooh, one from the Bardock clan. Let's see if he's just as weak as the rest of his family. Come on, kid, let's see what you can do!"

Gohan reached out and grasped the back of Piccolo's pant leg. Piccolo's hand unconsciously drifted the boy's shoulder. "No. The boy does _not _go first," he said neutrally, but with enough force to reiterate that he was not joking.

"Hey, who said you get to make the rules, Namekian?" Nappa said bitingly.

"Our planet, our rules. Don't like them, you can leave."

"You wanna go first then, Namek?"

"Thought you'd never ask," Piccolo retorted, removing himself from Gohan's grip. "You, on the left. Let's go," he said coldly, pointing to the Saibaman on the very left. It pointed at itself for verification before giving a loud screech and launching itself at Piccolo. The two met head on, before disappearing.

At least that's what Gohan thought. All he could hear were subtle _booms_, and occasionally a glimpse of the two. It was over before it even started. Suddenly, the Saibaman was on the ground before them, one arm broken off, and a leg bent in the wrong direction, mouth opened in a silent scream. Then, a beam of light descended from the heavens, blasting the alien into oblivion. Piccolo landed in front of them, a blank expression clearly stating that the task had been far too easy.

"Well that was boring," Nappa sulked. "Okay, how about the punk with the scar. Let's go."

"Fantastic. You, freak in the middle. Show me what you've got," Yamcha said pompously, dropping into his weakly based fighting stance. Piccolo could count at least four open weak points, and unfortunately, the Saibaman did too, for it went straight for them. Luckily, it appeared Yamcha was able to defend himself rather easily, putting the creature on the defense rather quickly, beating it into the ground.

He turned his back.

"Yamcha, don't!" Krillin shouted.

In the blink of an eye, the Saibaman leapt out of the hole in the ground, latching itself tightly around Yamcha's torso, its legs wrapped around his waist, its arms pinning Yamcha's against his sides. The creature began to glow and let out a final screech before self destructing.

When the smoke cleared, the Saibaman was gone, and Yamcha's body lay broken and burned on the ground.

The sound that escaped Krillin was almost animalistic, making Gohan clutch at Piccolo's pant leg. He vaguely felt the boy's tears dampen his gi as he buried his face against his leg.

"You...you...bastards! I...he... he was... AURRRGH!" he screamed, sending frenzied ki blasts in every direction. Piccolo noted with some scorn that Vegeta and Nappa merely flicked the blasts away with the backs of their hands, but was pleasantly surprised when the other blasts seemingly found their other targets, the Saibamen screeching as they were blasted into oblivion.

Except for one.

It appeared out of nowhere, catching both Piccolo and Gohan by surprise as it ripped the boy away from Piccolo, soliciting a yelp from Gohan. Before he could be dragged too far, Piccolo hyper-extended his arm and grabbed the boy by the collar of his gi, pulling both Gohan and the Saibaman back to him.

"I'd seriously consider letting go," Piccolo growled at the creature, "before I remove your filthy little hands. Am I clear?" In his free hand, a ball of ki began to glow brightly. The Saibaman hastily let go, clearly remembering what had happened to the last Saibaman to take on Piccolo. As it backed up several steps, Piccolo shoved Gohan behind him, grabbed the little cretin, threw it into the air, and blasted it into dust.

"Thank you, Mr. Piccolo," Gohan whispered.

"Remember your training, and it won't happen again."

"Okay. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. Just learn."

"Well Nappa, one down, five to go, and no Saibamen left. What do you suppose we ought to do about this little dilemma?" Vegeta mused, absently wiping dust from the chest of his armor.

"Oh, I'll do it, Vegeta. Please, I have been so bored for the past year..." Nappa practically pleaded.

"Whatever, just make it quick. You have thirty minutes," Vegeta said, putting the scouter back over his eye and setting a timer.

"Any survivors?"

"Yeah, leave the boy. We may have use for him," Vegeta said with a bored tone, though lowly, obviously not meant for the warriors' ears.

But Piccolo heard it.

And he couldn't help but feel relieved.

"Sure thing, Vegeta. So which one of you ladies wants to go first? Or would you rather attack as a unit?" Nappa called out, baiting them.

"So what's the plan, Piccolo?" Krillin asked, slightly worried.

"We fight together. He's too big to go at alone. It'd be folly. Tails are the Saiyans' weak points, but we don't know if it will be as big a downfall for this monster as it was for Raditz. Go for it, but if it doesn't work, drop it. Just land as many blows and blasts as you can, and for god's sake, do not hit each other. Try to keep him on the ground. If he's anything like Goku, Raditz, and Gohan, his advantage will be up in the air."

"What do I do, Mr. Piccolo?" Gohan asked.

"You stay here."

"What? But why?"

"I need you to keep an eye on Vegeta. If he so much as even looks like he's going to jump in, I need you to warn us. Got it?"

Gohan nodded his head in affirmative. "Yup. Got it."

The four adult warriors moved away from the boy then, giving him an ample berth of perceived safety. Nappa stepped up to meet them, overly confident.

Everything happened so fast, that Gohan was barely able to keep up. For a moment, he panicked, worried he had lost them. But upon glancing at Vegeta, he saw that he was very easily able to see them, just as the others had been able to see Piccolo and the Saibaman fight. But how?

Was he looking too hard? From here, it looked as though Vegeta's eyes were barely focused. Instead, his head was turning just a half second after each loud sound of impact was heard. So, Gohan focused on the noise, allowing his eyes to become almost unseeing.

And that is how he saw them.

It was clear from the onset that it was a losing battle, even though it was four against one. The giant was surprisingly agile for his size, easily blocking and dodging blows and blasts, all while landing devastating hits on everyone else.

And Gohan was growing angry.

Piccolo glanced down at him when he felt the sudden jump in the boy's ki. Vegeta must've noticed it too, for he looked away from the scene to look at the scouter's screen, then looking over at Gohan. Apparently, he decided it was of insignificant meaning, for he turned back to the fight.

But with each passing blow landed upon the warrior's, Vegeta couldn't keep himself from glancing at the scouter's reading as it gradual ticked up ki readings on the boy.

Then, the breaking point.

Nappa apparently grew bored with the charades, and sent a fist into Krillin's stomach, sending the monk spiraling to the ground in a heap, unable to breathe. He elbowed Piccolo in the solar plexus, sending him backwards several feet, and he coughed up blood. Chaoutzu went for the Saiyan's tail, and he caught him by the head, thrusting his arm back and throwing the small being like a ball, a large ki blast following after him.

Tien caught them both.

They died together, hitting the ground dead as the blast collided.

Nappa then kicked Krillin several feet in the air, and prepared to stomp on Piccolo's chest...

The ground where Gohan stood began to crack.

A mountain nearby crumbled to the ground.

The beeping and clicking coming from the scouter intensified before it practically exploded as it overheated, breaking away from Vegeta's face.

The boy was gone.

In his place was a _very_ angry Saiyan.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for the long wait! Classes started again and it's been a little hectic. Thank you all for the lovely reviews!

* * *

Gohan's blue aura flared dangerously around him. Tears dotted his eyes.

"That's _enough_! Leave them ALONE!" he screamed, the ground around him cracking further.

Vegeta threw the remains of the scouter away from his face, staring at the boy with anger and incredulousness.

Nappa lowered his foot to the ground and cocked his head in curiosity. Piccolo took the opportunity to scramble to his feet and distance himself, moving over to Krillin, but the giant paid him no heed. "Vegeta? Vegeta! What did the scouter say?"

"It maxed out at over 8000!" Vegeta snarled in response.

"What? 8000? But he's just a little kid!"

"I _know_ that, imbecile. Finish the job. We're done here."

Piccolo hastily dragged Krillin to his feet. "Get up. We aren't out of this yet. The senzu beans for Yamcha, Tien, and Chaoutzu. Do you have them?" he murmured.

"Huh? Yeah, I do," Krillin coughed.

"Let us each eat one then. They don't need them, obviously."

Krillin looked at him, a little stricken, before nodding. "No need to be so blunt about it," he muttered. "They fell for us."

Piccolo grunted in response. As if sugar-coating the truth made any difference. He popped the bean in his mouth and instantly the healing power took its course and he was back to full power.

"Well well, where were we? Come on, Namekian. Let's finish this," Nappa taunted, throwing Gohan's anger to the wind.

Big mistake.

"NO!" the boy said forcefully. "We're already done! Leave!"

Nappa laughed. "What are you going to do about it, little boy?" he teased as the boy dropped into a fighter's stance.

In the background, Vegeta snorted.

"Piccolo?" Krillin hesitated. "Gohan can't... He's not ready..."

Piccolo did not answer, his gaze unwavering as he watched Gohan. The timid little boy was very much gone, and in his place was a determined young warrior.

But Nappa was just so _big_...

So above what Piccolo had been training him for...

So, when the giant Saiyan began to hurtle himself at the much smaller boy, Piccolo instinctively snapped into action, trailing him, prepared to protect the boy at all costs...

_WHOOSH_

Nappa's body skittered past him, creating a dust track in the ground. Piccolo snapped his head around to look at Gohan, who was looking rather bewildered himself.

Vegeta cackled as Nappa picked himself up angrily. "Lucky shot, kid. Bet you can't do it again."

But Gohan was far from done. Angry beyond reasoning, Gohan launched himself back at the giant, driving his small fist sharply in Nappa's stomach, causing him to stumble back and cough heavily. He flung his arm out to smack the boy away, but Gohan easily dodged it, crashing his elbow into his forearm.

Piccolo could hear the crack from where he stood.

_Shit_.

Nappa reared back with a howl of pain, clutching his broken forearm to his chest. In rage, he tapped into his ki reserves and kicked Gohan hard in the stomach, sending him back several feet, and then backhanded him, sending him sprawling to the ground.

Gohan whimpered in pain, and just like that, lost his anger, and became a small, frightened child once more.

But the damage was done.

Nappa was now raging, and beyond reasoning. In his hand a gigantic ki blast formed.

"Nappa, don't you dare!" Vegeta snapped loudly, voice commanding.

No response. "You stupid little brat! You'll pay for what you did to my arm!" he snarled, rearing his arm back, the blast shimmering brightly in all its glory, promising death.

"Gohan! MOVE!" Piccolo shouted in panic.

But the boy was frozen in fear.

Piccolo began to sprint for his student.

He _had_ to save him.

_"__Kid, I won't let anything happen to you..."_

Piccolo phased in front of the boy, outstretching his arms...

And was promptly forcefully shoved out of the way.

The beam of light that was the blast spiraled over him before he could do anything.

Time seemed to stop as Piccolo slowly, hesitantly turned his head to look at the boy. He was on the ground, eyes closed, hair singed, skin darkened slightly.

He was dead.

Piccolo couldn't breathe.

Before him, the air shimmered slightly and then Tsuki was there, sorrow etched on her pale face. She clapped her hands together once, and separated them out to her sides.

Time literally did stop then.

Piccolo stood shakily, and moved to the boy's body in a trance-like state. "You... you said it was supposed to be me..." he whispered in shock.

"I'm sorry Piccolo," she said softly.

"It was supposed to be _me_!" he shouted, turning to her now, his eyes glassy.

"There was nothing I could do, Piccolo," she explained neutrally.

"You could've done something! You're the goddess! You can change the fates! You could've changed this!"

"There was nothing I could do!" she shouted back. "Nothing! As much as I wish I could. I couldn't control his fate. I've told you that," she finished calmly. "I told you it may be him who passed. He changed your fate. Gave his life for yours."

"I _know_ that," Piccolo snapped, looking back down upon the boy.

"And he's the son of a god."

Piccolo's head snapped back to look at her. "What are you saying?"

Tsuki smiled. "I'm saying, there is a way to bring him back."

"_What_?"

"Earth was not the only planet with dragon balls. The planet of Namek was actually the first."

"Namek?"

"Yes, Piccolo. Namek. You are no demon king. You are a Namekian. Kami and your sire were once just one Namekian who left his planet in search of more, and split. Namek's dragon balls are still intact."

"Does this mean we can wish back _everyone_ who was killed by the Saiyans? Including Gohan's parents?"

Tsuki's smile vanished and she shook her head sadly. "No. Their fates were already written. There is no possible way to bring them back. Other World will not be able to allow them to come back, no matter the power of the dragon balls, or my will. But Gohan will not be in Other World."

"Where will he be?"

"He will be in the realm of god and goddesses past. My mother will be there, and keep him safe until you can wish him back."

"How will we get there?"

"I will assume Bulma will gladly fund your trip, so long as you take Krillin along." Piccolo raised his lip slightly. "Get used to his presence, Piccolo. He will become one of your closest allies."

"What about them?" Piccolo asked, jerking his head at the frozen Nappa and Vegeta. "Once you return the time to run again, what are we supposed to do? There's no way Krillin and I can defeat them. The boy was our only hope."

"Trust yourselves. Neither of you will die. This will sort itself out. Now I must guide Gohan to the new realm. When this is said and done, his body will disappear to join him in the realm."

And with that, she was gone, and time came back into play.

He could hear the gasp that escaped Krillin, followed by an "Oh my god. Oh, no... Not Gohan..."

Nappa was breathing heavily, looking oddly pleased with himself.

"Nappa! You idiot!" Vegeta hissed. "I told you to keep him alive!"

"I...but, Vegeta, he... he broke my arm!" Nappa stammered.

"You imbecile! He was a kid! Don't tell me you couldn't handle a puny kid!"

"Sorry, Vegeta..."

"Hm, yes. Sorry indeed. Not as sorry as I am for keeping you around so long. You've slipped up for the last time, Nappa."

"Wait, no... Vegeta, I can make it up to you! I can... Vegeta, what are you doing? Vegeta?" he questioned as the much smaller Saiyan approached him, grabbing his hand, almost in a friendly handshake.

"Goodbye, Nappa," Vegeta said easily. And then, like lightning, his grip on the giant turned to iron and he threw his companion high into the air effortlessly, and then threw a large ki blast in his wake. Nappa howled in disbelief and pain until there was nothing left of him.

Vegeta turned his attention to Piccolo and Krillin.

"We're done here," Piccolo said evenly. "We have nothing of interest left here for you. Consider your revenge taken."

Vegeta looked as if he were about to say something until he was interrupted by a rapid beeping coming from Nappa's discarded scouter.

Then, a tiny, muted voice. _"Nappa? Nappa, are you there? Come in, Nappa!"_

Vegeta bent down and picked up the scouter, adjusting it to his ear. "This is Vegeta."

_"Vegeta! We have been trying to contact you for several minutes now! Why weren't you answering?" _a shrill voice questioned, causing the Saiyan to pull the scouter slightly away from his ear, and allowing Piccolo to hear everything.

"There was a scouter malfunction, Pui Pui. Maybe if you actually did your job, it would work, hm?" Vegeta said irritably.

_"Shut up, you little monkey. Where's Nappa? Lord Frieza requests your presence immediately."_

"Nappa is out of commission."

A sigh. _"You killed him? One would think being the last of your kind, you'd try to maintain the species. Only one monkey left in the barrel now, huh?"_

Vegeta growled. "Shut up, fish face, or you'll be next."

_"Whatever you say, Vegeta. Now hurry up. Lord Frieza isn't very pleased you went on a rogue mission and have been gone for so long. Where have you been?"_

"None of your business."

_"Sure. Just don't blow up any more planets while you're out. You destroyed Arlia and King Cold is pissed. That was a rather valuable planet in the planet trade. You know no one is allowed to destroy planets without expressed orders." _

"I'm aware."

_"Good. Then you'll get back here immediately. And bring Nappa's pod back too."_

Vegeta grunted, and threw the scouter away from him, clearly fuming. "Well, it looks like you and your little planet have caught my good graces. I suppose I'll be back, and we'll finish this as it is meant to be finished."

"Whatever you say," Piccolo responded.

Vegeta nodded and rose to the air. With one last glance around him, he took off in the direction of where the pods had landed.

The battle was over.

* * *

Krillin fell to the ground on his backside with a heavy sigh. "Oh my god. Done. Game over. Phew."

Piccolo grunted in agreement before heading over to where Gohan lay. He knelt beside the boy, brushing his hair out of his face.

At least he looked peaceful.

"I'm sorry, Piccolo," Krillin said softly as he approached.

Slowly, one by one, the fallen bodies of Yamcha, Tien, Chaoutzu, and Gohan began to fade away, to join their souls in the other realms. Piccolo stared at the spot where Gohan had been.

"Hm, just like Goku and Chi-Chi. Guess that means Yemma thought they were worthy. Bye guys. I guess we'll meet again sooner or later. Hopefully later," Krillin mused.

Piccolo got to his feet.

"No, sooner. At least for Gohan. Come on, we have some business to attend to."


	11. Chapter 11

Well guys, I kinda made a fail in that last chapter. Pui Pui is a minion of Babidi. CUI is a minion of Frieza. So...woops. We'll pretend that didn't happen. I mean, close enough right? Yeah, I know. No, it's not. PLEASE FORGIVE ME!

* * *

"BULMA! HEY, BULMA!" Krillin shouted upon landing outside of Capsule Corp. and knocking loudly on the door. Piccolo winced, and fought back the urge to slap the short monk hard upside the head.

Almost instantly, as if she had been waiting at the door the whole time, Bulma threw the door open and bolted out. "Krillin! Guys- guys? Krillin, where is everyone?" she asked shakily when her eyes landed only on Piccolo and Krillin.

Krillin shook his head.

With a howl, Bulma dropped to her knees, and began to wail and sob, hitting the ground with her fists. "Y-Yamcha... no..." she whimpered.

"Bulma, I am so sorry," Krillin said softly, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Th-there's nothing we can do to bring them back, is there?" she sobbed.

"Well, not exactly..."

Bulma's head snapped up. "What?" she gasped.

"We can bring back Gohan," Krillin supplied.

Bulma swiped at her tears, standing shakily. "How?"

"Uh, well, I'm not exactly sure... Piccolo, how do we do that again?"

"We're going to Namek. They have dragon balls there."

"What? Wait, can we bring back the others too, then?" she asked. Piccolo shook his head. "Well why the hell not?"

"I can't tell you."

"Then how are we supposed to know this isn't just some agenda of yours, huh? How do we know that you're just keeping them out of the way so you can finally take over the Earth, hm?"

Piccolo snarled. "_Because_, you stupid woman, why the hell would I bother bringing the kid back then?"

Bulma took a small step back, and put her hands on her hips. "Then why can't you tell us why he can come back and the others can't?" she challenged.

Krillin stepped in to the rescue. "Because a higher power told him, Bulma. And it forbid him from telling us about it."

"How come _you_ were so _conveniently_ the only one this 'higher power' will talk to, then?"

"The old guardian you called Kami is a part of me, remember? He could speak to the kais, or so I was told. Is that not correct? Or are you going to badger me about that too?" Piccolo snapped.

Bulma raised her hands in defeat. "Fine, fine. I got it. Whatever. Why come to me, then?"

"Uh, we need a way to get to Namek... and you're a genius."

Bulma smiled slightly. "You got that right."

"So, do you have a way for us to get there?"

"Well, I suppose so. Dad and I have been working on a new ship that can travel longer spans of space faster and more efficiently. It's not done yet though..."

"How long until it is?" Piccolo pressed.

"I don't know, I suppose if we cracked down on it, within 24 hours...but, hey, where is Namek even located? We don't have the coordinates, nothing! That's kinda important to travel, you know."

"I'll get you your coordinates. Finish the ship as soon as you can. I'll be back tomorrow," Piccolo said shortly, taking off for the only place he could call home.

"Well, I guess that settles that then... Hey Bulma, can I take a shower?"

"Yeah yeah, go ahead. Then get your butt down to the lab. There's some heavy equipment I'll need you to lug around for me."

"Aw man, Bulma..."

* * *

As soon as Piccolo landed in the desert, he threw a massive blast at the mountain he and Gohan had shared. It blew into a million pieces upon impact. He let out an angry roar, smashing his fist into the ground, creating a deep crater.

"Anger will not bring him back any faster," Tsuki said softly from behind him, resting her hand lightly on his shoulder.

"I promised him I wouldn't let anything happen to him," Piccolo muttered angrily, shaking her hand off and standing wearily.

"He made his choice. There was nothing you could do about it," she replied gently. "Why are you so upset, Piccolo? You're bringing him back. He's not gone forever."

"It's the principle of the matter."

"Ah, I see. Ever proud. A good quality to have in a protector."

"Some protector. The kid's dead."

"Yes, but when he's back, well, let's just say it's good practice."

"I'm not even going to ask what you mean."

Tsuki smiled. "You're catching on quickly."

"Hmph."

"Anyways, I'm here to give you the coordinates to Namek. It should take you about a month to get there using Bulma's ship."

"Will they willing let us use the dragon balls?"

"You're one of them, Piccolo. What do you think?"

"And you're sure the dragon will bring Gohan back? No catch?"

"No catch," she answered, handing him a piece of paper with what he assumed were the coordinates.

Piccolo nodded and stuffed the paper in his gi. For a few moments, the two were silent. Above them, the moon began to rise in all her glory, and Tsuki smiled. Her smile quickly turned to a contemplative frown as the sky began to streak gold and red rivulets.

"Hm. It appears my brother is up to something," she mused, her voice just a touch dark.

"Should we be worried?"

But when he turned to look at her, she was gone.

* * *

Piccolo stood outside the door of Capsule Corp. before opting to knock on the door as he had seen Krillin do the day before.

The door swung open. "Jesus Christ!" Bulma shrieked, clasping a hand over her chest. Piccolo raised an eye ridge. "Oh, sorry Piccolo. I guess I'm still not used to this whole you being on our side thing. Not every day a demon king comes knocking on my door."

"I'm not a demon. I'm a Namekian," Piccolo muttered.

"Oh. Like... as in... a native to Namek? Like, where we're going?"

"Yes."

"Good god, Bulma. You trying to wake the dead? Oh, hey Piccolo," Krillin said sleepily, rubbing his eyes. "You hungry or something? I think Mrs. Briefs is making some breakfast."

"Yeah, she is," Bulma yawned. "Bacon, eggs, toast, fresh squeezed orange juice...the whole shebang."

"Geez Bulma, you look awful," Krillin marveled.

"Well thank you, twerp. I was up all night putting the finishing touches on the ship after you went to bed."

"You could've asked me to help, you know."

"Oh yeah, like you understand complex physics and engineering."

"Okay, no need to get snippy. Come on in, Piccolo. Hungry?" Krillin offered again.

"I don't eat," Piccolo replied bluntly.

"Wait, for real? How do you live?" Bulma asked.

"I get all my needs from water."

"Oh. Well, we have plenty of that too. You didn't happen to come across the coordinates of Namek did you?" she asked.

"Yeah, I've got them. Here," he said, handing her the piece of paper Tsuki had given him the night before.

"Oh, excellent. Let's see... Seriously? This is really far away," she mused.

"A month's worth of travel using your ship."

"Okay then. Well, I'll get this programmed as soon as I grab a quick bite to eat. And then I have to pack..." she muttered to herself, walking into the kitchen.

Piccolo's ears twitched back slightly. "She's coming with us?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. There was no way I could talk her out of it. She made a few good points. Neither of us know how to run a spaceship. Or fix one, for that matter."

Piccolo growled in annoyance. "Fine. But I want to leave in an hour."

Krillin laughed. "Yeah right! Bulma's got to pack for a two month's time. You have any idea how long that'll take her? Plus, we've gotta pack enough food, water..."

"Get it done in an hour, or I leave without you."

"Piccolo, you can't get pushy. It won't work with her-"

"JUST GET IT DONE!" Piccolo snapped.

"Okay, okay! I got it! Let me go tell her... I'll be right back..." Krillin babbled, scrambling away. Very shortly, Bulma's angry, shrill voice filled the house, and Piccolo walked back outside, slamming the door shut behind him.

* * *

"You have no idea how much I hate you two," Bulma grumbled, opening the ramp to the ship and walking up, with Krillin and Piccolo at her heels. She had managed to pack her clothes, food and water, and supplies within the hour, dragging separate labeled bags full of capsules behind her. Krillin only had two capsules in his pocket, having flown to Kame House to pack his clothes.

Piccolo had brought nothing with him.

Bulma dumped her bags unceremoniously in the middle of the ship's floor, stomping over to the control panels, jabbing at the keys in annoyance. "Alright guys, sit down, and buckle your seatbelts. Take off's a little bumpy on this thing and we'll get this baby into space," she snapped.

Krillin sat down in a vacant seat quickly. When Piccolo didn't move, he looked up. "Man, you better sit down or Bulma will yell your ear off. She's already pissed at you for making her rush," he warned.

"Sit down!" Bulma practically shrieked when she turned and saw Piccolo still standing. He raised his lip at her, but did not move. "Fine. Fall backwards. I really don't care."

She pressed a few more buttons, and the ship began to rattle in response. Piccolo barely had time to grab onto the back of Krillin's seat to steady himself as the ship launched itself into the air at warp speed.

Maybe when they left Namek, he'd actually sit...


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you Ness Frost for all your input! And of course everyone else for the positive feedback and reviews! MUCH APPRECIATED!

Also, fastest update ever. This is what happens when I don't have millions of papers to write. Don't get used to it :/

* * *

Piccolo was growing increasingly bored and irritated over the days that stretched out. He felt cramped in the confines of the ship. There was no sunlight, just artificial lighting that occasionally flickered annoyingly. There was no sand, no grass, no _life_ in this stinking hulk of metal. There was no truly dependable source of water besides what Krillin had shown him. A _shower_, it was called. But, the water was always either freezing cold or scalding hot. Krillin insisted that there was a way to make the temperature tolerable, but he had yet to figure that out.

The damn space the shower was in was far too small anyways. He had to duck down for the water to actually hit his head, and the whole situation just made him feel claustrophobic. He supposed he'd just use it when absolutely necessary, and considering there was no room to train in the insufferable pod, would effectively be once they arrived on Namek. Maybe even once he got back on Earth with the kid.

Krillin was becoming increasingly annoying, trying to make friends with him. He knew Tsuki had told him to get used to it, and that he'd be a close ally, but that didn't mean he wanted to be all buddy-buddy with him. Not at all. No, he didn't want to talk about the traveling. No, he didn't want to talk about Vegeta possibly coming back to finish what he started. No, he didn't want to talk about training. No, he didn't want to talk about "the old days."

And _no_, he did _not_ want to talk about Gohan.

Krillin found that one out the hard way. He got the hints when Piccolo would just not answer his questions, or snort derisively at a statement. But as soon as the kid's name came up, the Namekian let out a loud growl and pushed the much smaller human away from him forcefully before storming off. Krillin made sure he never brought it up again.

And the Bulma woman was _insufferable_. She was constantly doing something, fixing equipment and the like, making a ruckus of metal parts clanking together. Or she was bossing around her companions as if she had a right to do so. That annoyed Piccolo very much. He much preferred when she had a healthy fear of him, like in the past.

But the most infuriating part was when she wasn't fixing something or snapping at them, she was _moping _around the damn ship like a ghost. At night, he could hear her sniffling to herself in her room, which was beyond irritating.

Krillin said she was grieving the loss of Yamcha, and that working and being bossy were her way of dealing with the pain.

Stupid woman. Didn't she know the best way to deal with grief was to internalize it? Or destroy something in a fit of anger?

Tonight was beginning to be the final straw. Bulma had been throwing a fit since mid-afternoon, bossing Krillin around, and berating Piccolo for not helping out around the ship. As if there was anything he knew how to do with technology. Now, she was in her room, crying, the noise assaulting his ears once more.

He was finished with it.

With Krillin watching him in frightened awe, Piccolo stormed over to Bulma's door and forced it opening, practically tearing it off its hinges. Bulma let out a surprised yelp, jumping off her bed, and then began an angry tirade, shouting at Piccolo.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she shrieked.

"Quit your crying, you annoying, insignificant little human. Despairing won't bring him back," Piccolo snapped.

There was a stunned silence from Bulma for a moment as her face went from shocked to furious in just a few moments. "Don't you _dare_ tell me to stop grieving for someone I love! You have no right! Just because you don't know grief or sorrow doesn't mean the rest of us don't. You don't even know love in that cold, evil heart of yours, and you _never_ will!"

"Bulma..." Krillin gasped.

Piccolo let out a feral snarl and grabbed Bulma by the neck, slamming her back into the wall, her feet dangling several feet from the ground as she was forced up to his level. His eyes gleamed angrily, his teeth bared to her. Bulma let out a choked gasp as she tried to breathe around his constricting hand.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Stop it!" Krillin said forcefully, if somewhat shakily. "Put her down, Piccolo!"

Piccolo dropped her unceremoniously to the floor and stormed out, leaving Krillin and Bulma to stare after him in shock.

* * *

No one bothered Piccolo much after that incident. Bulma practically tiptoed around him, and Krillin stopped trying to make the small talk.

It made the trip entirely more bearable.

In the quiet hours of meditation, Piccolo often found his thoughts wandering to the boy, wondering how he was handling being in the other realm. He tried to call upon Tsuki for answers, but it seemed the goddess was reachable only on her terms. Sometimes, in the dead of night, when it seemed even space itself darkened, he would watch out the window and look into the endless blackness, searching for signs of the god or goddess working, but he saw nothing.

In the silence, he often had to remind himself that yes, the kid was coming back.

Piccolo was making damn sure of that.

* * *

Another week passed in the monotony of space. Things had smoothed out somewhat. Krillin was approaching Piccolo more and more often, and the Namekian found himself becoming more tolerant of his companionship. Bulma too was coming around, speaking neutral words to him.

As the days carried on, Bulma could often be found at the control panel of the ship, continuously checking their coordinates, and collecting data from the surrounding expanses space, noting seemingly insignificant things, and growing more optimistic with each day.

Then, finally, the news they had been waiting for. "There! We're approaching Namek's solar system!" Bulma exclaimed happily.

Krillin sprang from his seat on the couch. "Seriously? How much longer then?" he asked excitedly.

"Two hours until we hit her atmosphere. Then only fifteen minutes from there!"

"Isn't this great, Piccolo! Just over two hours and we'll have Gohan ba- Hey, what are you looking at?" Krillin asked, coming to stand next to Piccolo at the large window where the Namekian was looking out intensely.

Beyond the pane, a flurry of lights were streaming in rapid succession, filling the blackness of space with streaks of gold, red, blue, and purple. Piccolo's brow furrowed.

"Hey, Bulma, come check this out!" Krillin said. "What do you think it is?"

Bulma came over. "Hm, interesting. I suppose it could be solar winds changing course. Not sure. I've never exactly been in this solar system, you know," she finished sarcastically.

"Could they damage the ship?"

"Mm, no, I don't think so. Looks like it's too far away to even worry about it."

Piccolo said nothing as he continued to watch.

He said nothing about how wrong they were.

He said nothing as the red and gold swirled around the blue and purple, choking it out.

And he said nothing when Tsuki suddenly appeared before him and time stopped once again.

* * *

The goddess looked more flustered than Piccolo had ever seen her. Her flaxen hair was in a complete disarray, her eyes flashing in anger. Her whole body was quivering in unrest.

"I'm afraid it is not good news I bring you, my friend," she stated bluntly, running a hand through her hair in an attempt to placate herself.

"Your brother, I presume?" Piccolo supplied blandly.

"Of course. Bastard cannot stay out of my work."

"He won."

Tsuki looked at him sharply. "Yes," she answered dully. "It appears my brother has been dipping into some dark magic that I was not aware of. He is getting stronger than I had thought."

"And that's bad."

"Extremely. Once he starts getting into dark magic... my powers can only do so much before I have to tap into some reserves."

"Well then why don't you?"

"I don't know how to use them."

"_What_?"

"There are some things my mother did not have time to teach me before she passed. I'm on my own figuring this out."

"What did your brother do? What should I expect?"

"I told you the story of the Colds, the race that took out the Saiyans?"

"Yes."

"Frieza and Vegeta are headed to Namek."

"_What_? Why? Why us?"

"He found out about the boy. And he very much does not want him brought back."

"So he sent those two to kill us and stop it from happening?"

"No. Frieza and Vegeta are here to get the dragon balls. Both for the same purpose. Immortality."

"They're working together? That's why Frieza called for Vegeta to leave Earth?"

"Yes, but Vegeta is now rogue. He's here to thwart Frieza."

"Great. So they're both searching for the dragon balls too, then. And they'll gladly kill us in the process."

"Frieza, yes. Without a second thought. You _must_ avoid him at all costs. Vegeta... well, he may be of use to you."

"How? He'll want us dead. He'll know we're here to bring Gohan back. Doesn't that mess up his grand scheme?"

"Yes, but Vegeta is one of mine. My brother can interfere with him as much as he wants, but Vegeta will still bend to my will, and my will alone. I cannot change why he is here, but I can prevent him from killing any of you. But, he will be hostile, and he will resent you. I cannot change any of that. You'll have to do that for me."

"So what you're saying is, he can beat us to within an inch of our lives and leave us to die, but not actually kill us," Piccolo said sardonically. Tsuki nodded. "Perfect."

"Start practicing your people skills."

"Why does your brother not want Gohan brought back so badly that he's willing to kill us for it?" Piccolo asked bluntly, ignoring her quip.

"Because Gohan is the wild card. Gohan is his blood. And because of that, the boy can take him down. And he wouldn't be able to do a thing about it. Amat cannot kill him himself. So, if Frieza becomes immortal, then he could become the vessel to kill the boy for him, should someone succeed in bringing him back ever."

"Does Gohan know any of this at all?"

She shook her head. "We are forbidden to tell him. Not even my mother in the other realm can share this knowledge. All he knows is that he is special, and nothing more. No one can know any of this. It is against the unwritten laws."

"Then how come _I _can know all of this?"

"Because I need that boy protected. And I have chosen you as my vessel."

"Why me?" Piccolo asked tiredly.

Tsuki smiled. "Because I like you."

"Can't say the feeling's mutual."

But she was already gone.


	13. Chapter 13

"You have an awful lot of gall for such a lesser god, brother," Tsuki practically snarled when she finally found Amat. It had taken her several days for her to finally pinpoint his exact location in the many universes, as he hid himself with dark magic.

Amat smirked at his sister's clear anger. "Oh sister, if I were such a _lesser_ god, than why is my magic winning over your oh so perfectly set fates?"

"Using dark magic is a dangerous path, Amat."

"And yet it works so well."

Tsuki's face softened slightly. "Amat, I don't want you to end up like Father. Please, let's stop this bickering. For Mother, and all that she created for us."

It was Amat's turn to snarl. "You could have told me about him! My spirit borne! What is his name again? Gohan?"

"Because I _knew_ you would have done this regardless."

"I would've been a good father! A good guardian! He is borne of me and West. _My_ spirit! And you hide him from me!" he seethed.

Tsuki shook her head. "No, Amat. You live for chaos. Mother hid him for a reason. You will never be ready to be guardian to one of such power."

"So you entrust a _Namekian_ with it? They are a weak race! How could he possibly be able to guard and guide him better than I?"

"If you truly wished for his best interest, you would not be trying so hard to ensure he will not be brought back from the other realm."

"My business is my own, sister."

"It becomes _my _ business when you start interfering with my work!" she snapped.

"Then it seems we are an impasse."

"You're making a mistake, Amat. Please."

"The only mistake being made is yours. We're done here."

And he whisked himself away in a flurry of dark magic.

* * *

"I think it needs to be said that I hate my life," Krillin whined as Piccolo shared what he could of the latest news.

"And moaning about it will do nothing in our favor," Piccolo muttered, annoyed.

"Okay, so let me get this straight. There are two insanely powerful monsters on this planet and you two BROUGHT ME ALONG?" Bulma practically shrieked. Piccolo's ears twitched and he winced.

"Bulma, we didn't know. We never even would've come ourselves if we knew."

Piccolo grunted. "You lot are a couple of babies. This does nothing to impede our goal. We get in, and we get out. No detours. We have a radar, or so the woman claims. That puts us a step ahead of the others."

"Piccolo, don't get me wrong, but Bulma has no way of defense other than pulling the 'I'm a girl and you can't hurt me' card. And well...you're still an awful lot stronger than I am... As much as I miss our friends, I'm not quite ready to die yet," Krillin finished lamely.

"I do _not_ pull that card, Krillin! And I do too have a means of defense! I...I can..."

"Maybe if your scream loud enough, their heads will explode," Piccolo grumbled.

"I heard that!"

"Shut _up_," Piccolo snapped. "How far are we from landing this thing?"

Bulma muttered something very unladylike under her breath and went to check the gauges. "Five minutes. Sit down, shut up, and buckle up."

* * *

It was immediately known upon landing that there was a _very_ large ki signature already on the planet, surrounded by three more powerful kis, and then about a hundred of smaller signatures, which Piccolo believed to be Namekians and possibly weaker henchmen. The three more powerful kis were around that of Vegeta's, but definitely not Saiyan. Probably more henchmen of Frieza. And that very large ki, well that could only be Frieza.

And Piccolo had never felt anything like it before.

He and Krillin had stepped foot out onto the foreign planet, which they realized wasn't so very different from their own planet. Sure, the sky and water were green, and the foliage blue, but other than that, very similar. Even the air smelled the same. Piccolo found he very much liked this planet almost as much as Earth.

Krillin was already very jittery upon sensing the kis much larger than his. "Well, at least most of those smaller ki signatures are similar to yours, so I think it's safe to say they're Namekian, so hopefully they're friendl-"

"Vegeta is entering the atmosphere," Piccolo interrupted. "There, he just landed east of us."

"Huh? All I sense is another weak ki signature. Are you sure it's not just another Namekian?"

"Ki signature is nearly identical to Gohan's. Definitely a Saiyan."

"Well that's just fantastic. So he figured out how to hide his ki too?"

"Seems like it. It's simple enough."

"Great, so let me get this straight. We have a massive power to the west, another massive power to the east, and we're stuck in the middle. I hate my life."

"Yes, you've mentioned that once or twice," Piccolo muttered in annoyance.

"So what do we do?"

"Just suppress your ki. Frieza and his men may have scouters. And, if Vegeta learned how to suppress ki, he probably learned how to sense it too."

"You think Bulma and the ship are hidden well enough?" Krillin asked, jerking his head in the direction of the ship where they had landed in an outcropping of rocks.

Piccolo shrugged. "Her ki is so miniscule, I doubt they'll even be able to detect her. I suggest you activate that radar and we collect the dragon balls as quickly as possible. We wish Gohan back, we get out of here. That simple."

"I like this plan. Let's see here, on...Oh good, it works. Okay, um...shit. Shit, shit, shit."

"Well?"

"Three of the dragon balls are already together...that way," he answered, pointing in the direction where Frieza's ki reigned supreme. "The other four a pretty well spread out, away from there."

"I think it's time to pay Vegeta a visit," Piccolo stated.

"Whoa, are you kidding me? Why on Earth would we do that?"

"Well, it's a good thing we're not on Earth then," Piccolo retorted dully.

"Oh, that was good! It doesn't answer my question, but still a good use of sarcasm," Krillin said, slapping his hands together.

"I'll go alone. You go start collecting the remaining dragon balls. And stay away from any big kis."

"Yeah, not a problem there...but wait. You're going to Vegeta alone? Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Whether you're there won't make a difference. You aren't a threat to anyone."

"That was uncalled for..."

* * *

It appeared Vegeta's ki sensing abilities were not as developed as Piccolo had hoped, for the Saiyan didn't sense him until Piccolo had nearly landed. He whipped around in surprise, and then his face darkened with cold recognition.

"Oh, the Namekian from Earth. Let me guess, the bald little pipsqueak is lurking around here somewhere too, huh?" Vegeta snapped.

"He's out in search of the dragon balls," Piccolo answered neutrally.

Vegeta changed his stance instantly into one of pride and aggression. "No way. They're _mine_, Namek. Back off," he snarled.

"We're only here to bring back the boy that _your_ companion killed."

"Forget it. I want my immortality and I need to find those dragon balls before Frieza does and wishes for that same thing. Or did you think that large power was one of your kind?" he sneered.

"We are well aware of who Frieza is. We have our ties to knowledge."

"Hmph. Then you understand why I must become immortal."

"The boy is our only hope. Not your immortality."

Vegeta let out a barking laugh. "Are you joking? The brat was killed with one blast from Nappa, who was not even a _tenth_ of Frieza's power!"

"You saw how strong his anger made him."

"And you seriously underestimate Frieza. Only I, once I am immortal, will be able to kill him."

Piccolo shook his head and shrugged, giving up on reasoning. "It doesn't matter what we wish for yet. What does matter is that we collect those dragon balls before Frieza does. And we have a radar. So you can either work with us, and we can get the balls together, _and_ we'll teach you how to sense ki better so that you can better sense the approach of kis weaker than Frieza, like the one that's headed here now." Vegeta whipped around, but saw nothing. "He's still a couple miles west."

"I would've sensed him before he landed," he barked. "Consider your offer refused, Namekian. I don't need help. No get out of here before I let go of my good graces and kill you for having the gall to even approach me."

"Suit yourself." Piccolo lifted his head to the sky. "Your friend is almost here. Open your mind more, and you'll sense him."

* * *

Once the Namek had left, Vegeta let out a grumble and focused on opening his mind. Sure enough, he began to read a ki that was somewhat similar to his.

_Cui. _

Vegeta smirked. Just who he wanted to see.

"Vegeta! You've managed to upset Lord Frieza for the last time! He has a bounty on your head, and I'll gladly bring it to him. I'll finally get that promotion," Cui boasted, ever sure of himself.

"Cui, as idiotic as ever, I see," Vegeta smirked with a mock bow.

"You can't hide behind your bold words anymore, little Prince. Frieza has revoked his protection from you. Your words mean nothing."

"And you aren't able to hide behind Frieza way out here, Fishface. You've effectively signed your death warrant."

"Oh please. You're nowhere near my power level, Vegeta. And you never will be."

Vegeta smirked.

* * *

Piccolo turned as he felt Vegeta's ki bound up, and the henchman's rapidly diminish before disappearing all together. Vegeta's lowered again. He shook his head and began on the trek to find Krillin. Turned out he needn't look far, for the monk was searching for him as well. He came into view shortly, holding something massive and orange in his arms.

"Is that a dragon ball?"

"Huh? Yeah, a really big one. Oh yeah, you've never seen one before! Ours were a _lot_ smaller than these. I forgot they were gone before you were born."

"Hatched," Piccolo corrected before he could stop himself.

"Hatched? You mean from an egg like a reptile? Oh my god, is that why you're gree-"

"Amazing," Piccolo interrupted. "You have the same thought process as a five year old. Why am I not surprised?"


	14. Chapter 14

Krillin had found the dragon ball in a Namekian village. They had almost tried to attack him until he managed to convince them he was not one of Frieza's. As it turned out, Frieza and his men were going from village to village in search of the dragon balls, killing everyone in the process. They allowed Krillin the ball after he promised Frieza would never see the ball. It didn't matter if Frieza managed to gather the other six. The dragon could only be summoned when all seven were together.

Krillin went and put the ball in the ship for safe keeping while Piccolo stood outside. He could sense Frieza and his men moving closer to them, but not close enough to worry. The ship was well hidden. So long as they kept their ki suppressed, the alien wouldn't even think to look there.

"Do you think I should go get another dragon ball?" Krillin asked as he came up beside Piccolo, switching on the radar. "Hm, Frieza still only has three. Okay, here's ours... there's one in that direction," he said pointing East, "and two that way," he finished, pointing North.

"Frieza is headed East. Go North. Both if you can, but one is fine. Don't get caught. Ki only high enough to fly."

"Way ahead of you. Where are you going?"

"East."

"What? But you just said Frieza was headed that way!"

"I know. But I can beat them there. The Namekians need to be warned somehow. If they all die, who is to say that the dragon balls won't as well? You said when Kami disappeared, the dragon balls did too. What if they kill the creator of the dragon balls here?"

"Good point. Okay, go then. Just, stay safe."

Piccolo's ears quirked. "Was that concern I heard?"

"We're allies, Piccolo. Of course I'm concerned. I lost everyone else. I don't want to lose you too. I can't do this on my own," Krillin stated.

Piccolo nodded and took off, flying as quickly as he could without raising his ki too much to be noticed on the scouters. As he skimmed the water, he came to a sudden halt.

_Vegeta_.

Vegeta's ki was barreling down the same path, coming from the opposite direction. He clearly had felt Frieza's ki headed that way and realized there was a dragon ball in that village. Piccolo debated raising his ki to fly faster and beat them both, but no, he couldn't risk getting stuck between Frieza and Vegeta. With a snarl, he lowered his ki to his minimum, flying back to the ship, angry.

Halfway back, he felt fifty Namekian kis all disappear at once. Vegeta had destroyed the entire village. In that instant, he felt Krillin's ki jump up quickly in panic, and he immediately knew what had happened.

Krillin thought Piccolo had been killed as well.

_No, no, no, you idiot..._

The jump was enough for one of the henchmen of Frieza's to detect and determine a level of threat, for one's ki began to rush to where Krillin was.

Who happened to be hurtling at breakneck speed for the ship.

_Shit, shit, shit!_

Piccolo tossed his training weight off as fast as he could, getting ready to meet Krillin as soon as he hit the ground. Sure enough, the monk landed and stopped, looking amazed and relieved that Piccolo was standing there before him.

"Oh thank god! I thought... We gotta go! Someone's following me!"

"You idiot! You led him right to us!" Piccolo snapped, smacking him upside the head.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know where else to go! I don't exactly know this planet very well!" Krillin said defensively, rubbing his head.

"Anywhere but here would've been a good decision! Lead him somewhere else!"

"What? But he's almost here! I can't fly that fast!"

Piccolo felt Vegeta's ki raise marginally as he took flight and began heading their way as well. "Lead him that way. Make him intersect Vegeta," he said, pointing.

"And get stuck between them? Hell no!"

Piccolo snarled, "You're useless," before he raised his ki to higher than Krillin's and took off. Krillin's ki lowered and the follower changed course to follow Piccolo. He realized balefully that the imposing power was quickly gaining. He gave up the flight and turned to face his opponent.

The pink leviathan nearly shot past him. It skid to a stop and faced him with a look of wonder. "A Namekian? You're quite a bit stronger than the others of your filthy kind, aren't you?"

Piccolo didn't answer as Vegeta made his presence known, flaring his ki and barreling into view. "Out of the way, Namek. This one's mine!" he sneered, pushing past him. "I have a bone to pick with you, Dodoria. And Frieza isn't here to protect you. You've just made the same mistake as Cui. How unfortunate."

"Oh, blow me, Vegeta. Cui was a weakling anyway. You're all talk."

"If anyone blew you up anymore, you'd pop, you ugly oversized pink balloon," Vegeta jeered.

Piccolo smartly lowered himself so that he hovered just above the water. The pink one called Dodoria moved to punch Vegeta, but the Saiyan merely grabbed his arm and whirled him around, planting his feet into his back and pushing off and he grabbed Dodoria's other arm, bending the blob backwards. Piccolo could hear Dodoria's spine begin to creak ominously as Vegeta increased the pressure.

"Let go, you blasted little monkey, and fight me like a true warrior!" he snarled, clearly in pain.

Vegeta laughed. "Scared, Dodoria? Whatever for?"

"This is a cheap shot and you know it!"

"And yet you fell right into it."

Dodoria growled and jerked his leg back futilely, completely missing the Saiyan. Then, he began to chuckle, his bulbous body quivering. Vegeta looked confused for a moment before Dodoria bent his neck back, mouth open, a blast built up. Vegeta hastily let go as the blast let loose, narrowly missing its target. Dodoria straighten up immediately, rubbing his sore wrists and hunching his back, popping everything back into place.

"Tell me about cheap shots," Vegeta muttered, yet it was clear he wasn't the least bit concerned. "Want to try that again, cannon mouth?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. Yes I do. Good luck blocking this one, oh crown prince," Dodoria teased. Vegeta arched an eyebrow and held his arms out, giving Dodoria a clear shot at his chest. "Oh, you pompous little punk. Let's see what you can do with this."

Piccolo knew the fight was over before the blast was even out of Dodoria's mouth. As the blast hurdled towards Vegeta's exposed chest, the Saiyan whipped his arm in front of him, knocking the blast back.

Straight into Dodoria's still open mouth.

The blast exited his skull and the leviathan plummeted to the water, sinking like a weight to the ocean floor.

"Well that should've alerted Frieza to my presence well enough," Vegeta scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "Zarbon should be on his way shortly. What the hell are you still here for, Namek? Go away."

Piccolo shook his head. "You killed an entire village of Namekians, Vegeta."

"You say it as if I care. I've destroyed entire planets. This was nothing more than a little blip on the radar. Now get out of my way, or you'll be next on my list."

"You can't just kill people because they won't give you what you want. Did they even have a dragon ball?"

"As a matter of fact, I can, and they did. Not that you'll ever see it."

"Come off it, Vegeta. Yes, you're stronger than you were on Earth, but not by much. You can't honestly expect to get the rest of the dragon balls from Frieza without help. Stealth isn't exactly your strong suit, is it?" Vegeta shot a careless blast at him, which Piccolo sideswiped. "And this Zarbon, the one who's coming this way, he's at your power level, isn't he? Maybe more."

"He's nothing I can't handle. Stay any longer and I'll let him kill you first. You're seriously beginning to piss me off," Vegeta snapped angrily, entire body quivering slightly. Piccolo instantly recognized Tsuki's power at work, willing Vegeta from killing him on the spot.

_"Now would be a very good time to leave."_

Piccolo didn't need another hint and he nodded curtly at the Saiyan before heading back to the ship, skirting away from the force that was Zarbon.

* * *

Vegeta watched Piccolo leave with passive eyes before turning his attention to the rapidly approaching ki of Zarbon.

Perfect. He owed the pretty boy a few returned favors and then some.

"Vegeta! You're doing a pretty good job pissing off everyone you're coming across," the accented voice of Zarbon said.

"Killing them too. You want to make it three for three?"Vegeta goaded.

"I'm not even going to bother with you right now, Vegeta. Lord Frieza told me to be quick about it, and that's exactly what I'm going to do. So come on then, show me what you've got," Zarbon said coolly.

Vegeta sprang forward and attempted to force his opponent onto the rebound, and it was working quite well, actually. Zarbon went onto the defensive, barely blocking Vegeta's well-aimed blows. He grabbed for the prince's leg and swung him away. Vegeta came back with a vengeance, punching Zarbon square in the face.

Zarbon backed down, rubbing his jaw ruefully. "This isn't even worth my time," he snapped. "Count yourself lucky, Vegeta. You'll be one of the few to have ever seen my other form," he said, laughing. He began to power up, his body curling in on itself before bulging out grotesquely, his skin becoming scale-like, his face morphing into one of a reptilian nature.

Vegeta laughed, trying not to show his disconcert at the sudden influx of Zarbon's ki. "Jesus Christ, you're ugly. I thought Dodoria was the ugliest, but you, you take the cake, lizard face. What're you gonna do? Flick your tongue out at me to death?"

"Oh very funny, Vegeta. But your words mean nothing here."

"You know, you're the third person to say that to me. You'll also be the last."

"Doubtful." Vegeta was taken aback as Zarbon rushed him with twice the speed he had originally possessed. The large fist punched him squarely in the gut, and then in the face. "Where are your words now, monkey? Hm?"

Vegeta could say nothing as Zarbon barraged him with punches and kicks, before finally landing a large blast into the Saiyan's chest.

Vegeta hit the water and began to sink, his body headed to the depths where Dodoria lay as well.


	15. Chapter 15

Holy crap. I managed to crank this one out in about two hours. The wait may be a little long for the next chapter. I have my senior capstone research paper to write :/ EVERYONE ENJOY!

* * *

Piccolo whirled around as the ki that belonged to Zarbon doubled almost instantaneously. When Vegeta's fell to next to nothing, he charged into the fray. By the time he arrived, however, Zarbon's ki had returned to normal and he was long gone. Vegeta was nowhere to be seen.

Grunting, Piccolo realized the Saiyan was in the water, and he jumped in. Sure enough, he spotted him and dove down to the depths, grabbing him by the arm before he could sink any further, and dragged him to the surface. As the broke the surface, Vegeta took an instinctive deep, wracking breath , though he didn't awake. With much disdain, Piccolo slung him over his shoulder and began to fly back to the ship.

* * *

"Whoa. What happened to him?" Krillin asked as he came out to greet him.

"He got into a fight way over his head," Piccolo responded blandly, entering the ship with Krillin at his heels.

Bulma came out of her room as Piccolo was dropping Vegeta onto the couch in the "lounge" as Krillin called it. "_What_ are you doing? Are you crazy? Get him out of here!" she shrieked. Piccolo raised his lip at her in warning and she instinctively backed off, throwing her hands up in a huff. "_Fine_. Do what you want. If he kills us, I will haunt both your asses!"

Piccolo ignored her. "We need to go out and try to collect more dragon balls. It's too dangerous to go out alone now."

"Whoa! Uh, hell no! You both are _not_ leaving me here alone with this...this..._monster_! Forget it!" Bulma stormed, stomping her foot and putting her hands on her hips.

"But, Bulma, it's _really _important that we get the dragon balls. Don't you want Gohan back?" Krillin ventured in attempt to calm her.

"Of course I do. But I don't want to die either!"

"You won't. He probably won't even wake up while we're gone. If he does, he'll be too weak to do anything anyways," Piccolo said.

"Ugh, fine. Here's my condition: Krillin has to wear a headset so that I can reach you guys."

"Deal," Krillin said.

Bulma went back into her room and came out with two headsets. She placed one over Krillin's head, affixing it over his ear and adjusting the mouth piece so that it rest by his lips. "Okay, these are simple. Hit the button on your ear piece...okay. You just turned your microphone on." She put her own on and turned it on. "Testing...can you hear me?"

"I hear ya," Krillin affirmed.

"Good. Go ahead and turn it off then. Leave it off until you need to talk, or else you'll wear the battery out."

"Got it. Thanks Bulma. We'll be back as soon as possible!" Krillin called over his shoulder as he chased Piccolo outside.

"You better!" she shouted after them. As she watched them fly out of sight, she added under her breath, "Oh, be careful guys. I can't lose you too..."

* * *

"How many dragon balls are still out there?" Piccolo asked.

"According to the radar, Frieza has five now. There's the one back at our ship. There's only one left."

"Where is it?"Piccolo asked, though he had a pretty good idea where it was.

"That way," Krillin said, pointing in the direction Vegeta had been when he'd killed the village of Namekians.

"Let's get it then, and beat Frieza to the punch, shall we?" he said, changing course.

"Yeah. Hey, what are we going to do about the other five though? I mean, he's going to find out when no more turn up that someone else has them. We can't raise the eternal dragon without all seven. How are we going to get the other five without him finding out?" Krillin asked, clearly worried.

Piccolo shook his head. "I don't know. We'll have to think of something."

"And you're sure bringing Gohan back is going to give us the edge to beat him?" Piccolo's eyes cut to him sharply, and Krillin raised his hands defensively. "Don't get mad. It's a feasible question. Gohan's just a little kid, Piccolo. He's _five_. He already died once. What if...what if we bring him back only for him to die again? What if it's more painful this time? I mean, Piccolo, even fighting together, you, Vegeta, and I wouldn't even be fairly matched to this guy. What's Gohan going to be able to do that we can't?"

Sighing heavily, Piccolo shook his head. "I don't know," he answered softly.

* * *

With a sudden gasp, Vegeta woke up. He bolted upright, his head whipping around, his mind racing as the last thing he remembered was Zarbon pummeling him...

But no. He wasn't in the water. No, he was laying on a couch in a ship far too small to be Frieza's. He relaxed slightly, rubbing his temples ruefully. He noted with disdain that someone had bandaged him up fairly well.

"Whaa!" a woman shrieked from the door. He turned his gaze to her and she frantically hit at her headset before shouting "KRILLIN! You guys said he wouldn't wake up while you were gone!" He heard some indistinct chatter coming from the other end as he tried to place who Krillin was. Oh yeah, the bald one from Earth. "I don't care! Just get back here!" she all but screamed.

Vegeta growled as he put a hand on his pounding head. "What the hell is your problem?" he snapped.

She looked absolutely stricken for a moment before her face darkened and she grew bold. "My _problem_ is that your Radish friend killed my best friend and his wife and one of your cabbage-headed minions blew up my boyfriend!" she snapped back, arms crossing over her chest.

Vegeta pushed himself off the couch and stood in an attempt to intimidate her. "None of that was my fault. _I _didn't make Kakarott or that human weak. That was their own damn fault."

The woman looked like she was about to explode. As she took a deep breath to begin her retort, the bald one rushed in.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Okay, come on Bulma. Out before someone gets hurt," he said, bustling her away.

"I do _not_ strike women," Vegeta said, slightly offended.

Krillin shot him a glance over his shoulder as he pushed the woman out. "I was talking about _you_."

Vegeta stared after them, slightly bewildered, before his attention turned to the Namekian coming in. He noticed immediately that he was holding a dragon ball with the exact same number of stars as the one he had stored safely in the waters outside that Namekian village he destroyed...

"That's _mine_," he said hotly, pointing at the ball.

"You won't be getting very far with only one," the Namek said plainly. "You need all seven for it to work."

"I _know _that. I just haven't found the rest yet," he snapped.

"No need to. We have these two here, and Frieza has the rest."

"You listen here, Namek-"

"Piccolo," he interrupted, setting the ball down in the corner, where another was stored just out of sight.

"Whatever. I'll get the other five. By _myself_. I don't need your help."

"Clearly you do. You would've drowned," Piccolo said pointedly.

"I had it under control," Vegeta seethed.

"Let's get one thing straight. I _hate_ you. The only reason I pulled you out is because you're of no use to me dead."

"Of use to _you_-"

"Shut up. Yes, of use to _me_. I need you alive and on my side when we attack Frieza. _Together_. Once the boy is back and this is all said and done, we go our separate ways, provided you aren't dead. Which would probably be an added bonus."

Vegeta snarled at him. "I'm not going to die. I'm becoming immortal, you idiot. That little brat isn't coming back. Frieza would pick him off in an instant. And _when_ I become immortal, you're next on my list, after Frieza. Got it?"

Krillin appeared in the doorway. "Stop it," he commanded in a very unlike-Krillin manner. "We aren't going to get anywhere like this." Piccolo relaxed his stance almost immediately. Vegeta took a few moments to come down, before he crossed his arms over his chest. "We both have a common goal. So, what are we going to do about it, huh?"

"I need to get to a healing chamber first," Vegeta stated flatly.

"Here, we have a few senzu beans left. Use one of those inste-"

"No. No, we need to save those for emergencies only," Piccolo interrupted.

"Okay...Well, where is there a healing chamber then?" Krillin asked.

"There's one on Frieza's ship," Vegeta said.

"How is that even remotely a good idea?" Krillin asked, alarmed.

"Because Frieza isn't there, and neither is Zarbon. Cui and Dodoria are dead. There is no one on that ship who is any sort of threat. I only need to be in it for ten minutes. That woman actually did a pretty good job," he added almost resentfully.

"Yeah, well, years of hanging out with the warrior bunch has made a fantastic doctor of me," Bulma said, coming into the room. She was much calmer now, her voice even and flat. "How exactly do you plan on slipping past those henchmen, huh?"

"Yeah. Won't they have scouters to contact Frieza and tell him you're there?" Krillin added.

"It won't be hard to slip past them so long as we stay hidden. We'll be fine."

"What this _we_ business?" Krillin asked, immediately wary.

"I need one of you to go with me to keep watch while I'm in there."

"I thought you said you didn't need anyone's help," Piccolo said snidely. Vegeta shot him an icy glare and raised his lip at him. The two stared each other down before Piccolo straightened. "I'll go. But we need to do it fast."

Vegeta nodded. The two walked down the ramp into the light and took to the sky.

"What do you think the odds are that they'll kill each other before they get there?" Bulma mused.

"Probably pretty good," Krillin said, scratching his head. "I hope this works."

* * *

The journey to Frieza's ship was a fast and silent one, the two warriors avoiding each other almost like the plague. Vegeta raced on, Piccolo flying easily in his wake. They made their descent as the ship came into view, opting to skim over the ground to stay out of sight.

Vegeta sidled up behind a leg of the ship, glancing around warily, but full of confidence. "What a bunch of idiots. There's no one even out here keeping guard," he muttered. "This is going to be way too easy."

Vegeta led the way, taking silent steps, Piccolo following quietly behind him. They scaled the ramp cautiously, furtive eyes darting around for movement.

Nothing.

Vegeta let out a quiet derisive snort, as if he had known this would happen all along. The two entered the hallway and began to run with careful, quiet steps down the corridor. Vegeta came to a sliding stop as he heard two people walking in the opposite direction. Glancing behind him, he saw that the Namekian was way ahead of the game, having floated up to the ceiling and pressing himself against it. Vegeta scowled at him as he followed suit. The two guards below them walked by without suspecting a thing.

The two dropped back down and Vegeta led them to the healing chamber. He carefully inspected the inside before tapping at the keyboard attached to the pod-like structure. "Close the door," he hissed at Piccolo. "Left button." Piccolo pressed it and the door _whooshed_ shut. "Okay, this thing's set for ten minutes and I'll be good as new. If someone gets in here, kill them," he said flippantly as he removed his bandages.

"No problem."

Vegeta entered the chamber and placed a mask over his mouth and nose. As soon as he shut the door, the chamber began to fill with cool blue liquid and he closed his eyes, feeling the familiar sensation of everything being healed. Piccolo glanced at him for a moment before turning all his attention to what was happening outside the door. Occasionally footsteps would go by, but none stopped to question why the door was shut. Piccolo kept glancing at the chamber console, watching as the timer counted down.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

The alarm sounded loudly from the chamber as it reached zero and the chamber began to drain the liquid. Vegeta ripped the mask off him, swearing. "Shit. Well that should've alerted the whole ship," he growled, slamming his hand down on the control panel, effectively breaking it. "Let's go," he said, opening the door and darting out.

As predicted, the entire ship was aware of them now.

"It's Vegeta!" several of them exclaimed, drawing their blasters out. Several were shouting into their scouters for Frieza. Piccolo turned to run down the corridor as Vegeta sent a giant wave of ki down the hall, effectively killing everyone in its path. He almost ran past the main room before Piccolo grabbed his arm and yanked him in.

"What are you do-" Vegeta began to snap before he caught sight of what Piccolo had already seen.

The five dragon balls.

Piccolo raised his head as he felt the overwhelming ki of Frieza racing to the ship, Zarbon following. Vegeta blasted the window out with a well-aimed blast. He began gathering the balls and chucking them as hard and far as he could, them soaring out one after the other and disappearing over the horizon.

"Go!" Vegeta snarled, shoving Piccolo toward the window. He needed no reinforcement. He flew out the window at breakneck speed, Vegeta on his heels as they headed the direction the dragon balls had gone.

Behind them, trailing on the wind, was a loud roar followed by "_VEGETA!"_

"What was that?" Piccolo mused, slowing.

They stopped and turned toward the ship, lowering their ki now that they were effectively out of sight. Vegeta smirked.

"_That_ was the glorious sound of a _very_ pissed off Frieza."


	16. Chapter 16

BOOM! Senior capstone paper DONE! That was just... a nightmare and a half. SO MUCH PRESSURE! And THEN I had to critique the other 15 people in my class' papers as well, and that took FOREVER. Okay so anyways, here's a new chapter. We be moving right along diggy-dum diggy-dum!

* * *

Vegeta was practically giddy, which was something Piccolo was very confused about. If he had managed to piss off an almighty being who already held a grudge with him... he certainly wouldn't be laughing about it...

Come to think of it, the situation sounded entirely like the one between Amat and himself...

But no, Tsuki was there to protect him from _that_ almighty being...

No one was here to save them from this one. This was out of even Tsuki's hands.

"And once again, he sends out Zarbon to finish his dirty work," Vegeta said lightly, cracking his neck loudly. Pompous.

"He almost killed you last time," Piccolo said gruffly.

"He doesn't know the secret to a Saiyan's power."

_Undeniable emotional pain?_ Piccolo wondered, thinking back to Gohan's anger and how strong it had made him.

"Saiyans nearly _double_ in strength after healing from a near-death encounter," Vegeta said cockily. "Zarbon has _no _chance now."

"Well I'll just sit back then and hope you die in the process," Piccolo said, with only a touch of sarcasm.

Vegeta shot him a look, but said nothing as Zarbon blazed into view, clearly frustrated beyond all reasoning. Piccolo fell back slightly, intending to stay out of this fight.

"Vegeta! You no-good little son of a bitch _monkey_. You're lucky it's me coming after you, and not Lord Frieza. Perhaps I'll be merciful...Is that... Is _that _a _Namekian_?"

"Congratulations, Lizard-Freak. You've determined the species which inhabit the planet you've been on for a few days now. You want a cookie? A big old kiss on the cheek and a pat on the head?" Vegeta asked sarcastically, putting his fists on his hips.

"_No_, imbecile. I'm just merely shocked that the great _prince _of the monkeys has taken to working with a _partner_. So afraid I'll beat you again that you've teamed up?"

"Prince of all _Saiyans_, you twit. And _no_. We are _not_ working together. We've been merely inconvenienced with each other's company."

Zarbon twitched his nose in annoyance, glancing at Piccolo. "So is it to be two against one, then?"

Vegeta flared his ki. "No. This is between you and me. That's it."

Zarbon laughed. "Seriously, Vegeta? Seriously? I almost killed you last time, and I'll damn well finish the job this time."

Vegeta smirked. "Give it your best shot."

Piccolo barely had time to move before the first of many blasts sailed over his head. He bolted up, choosing to stay overhead the two combatants.

It very clearly was a losing battle from the start. What Vegeta had said reigned true as Zarbon was pushed onto the rebound almost immediately, continuously dodging and deflecting the barrage of blasts the Saiyan sent at him.

Piccolo no longer felt the need to stick around. Maybe if he got lucky, Zarbon would transform and again beat Vegeta to a pulp. Possibly kill him. That would solve his dilemma perfectly. When Gohan came back, they could take care of Zarbon later. So, he decided to head off in the direction of the dragon balls again, intent on finding them and getting them back to the ship as quickly as possible. Then they could wish back Gohan and get off this forsaken planet.

Not too long after, he felt Zarbon power up, and assumed he went into his alternate form. He stopped dead though when Vegeta's ki skyrocketed past Zarbon's. He whirled around.

_That much of a difference from being nearly killed?_

_Did that mean..._

_Was Gohan's ki going to double, maybe even triple, from having died?_

Zarbon's ki plummeted, and then faded, descending into nothingness. Vegeta's ki returned to normal and he began to fly towards Piccolo, catching up with him easily. He smirked at him, obviously very pleased with himself. Piccolo chose to say nothing, opting to nod curtly and skim away, Vegeta following him.

As they neared the area they had thrown the dragon balls, Piccolo picked up on a miniscule ki signature, barely discernible. Vegeta didn't sense it. He then caught sight of something large and orange on the ground.

The dragon balls.

As they hovered above them, they spotted a small figure hurriedly pushing the balls around, barely bigger than them itself. As the two descended, it became apparent that it was a Namekian child. He finally noticed them when they landed behind him, and a mix of confusion and fear flitted across his face as he spun around. Here was a member of his own species, but with someone who bore the armor of Frieza's men.

"Hands off the dragon balls, you little runt," Vegeta growled, stepping forward. "Those are _mine_."

The child's eyes shot to Piccolo. "We do need those, kid," he affirmed.

"B-but...why?" he stammered. "I...I don't recognize you."

Piccolo nodded. "I'm not from this planet. I'm from Earth. Name's Piccolo."

"I-I'm Dende. I'm sorry, but...you can't... you can't take the dragon balls. I need them," he said, trying to sound brave. "I need to wish my people back and wish the monsters away."

"But, that's two wishes," Piccolo said, confused. "I thought the dragon could only grant one wish."

Dende shook his head. "Porunga grants three. B-but he'll only grant them to a Namekian. _And _you have to have permission from Grand Elder Guru."

"Look brat, we don't have ti-" Vegeta began, but Piccolo cut him off.

"I'll make you a deal," Piccolo reasoned. "Help us take these back to our ship. We have the other two already there. They'll be safe there while we go see Guru. Does that sound reasonable?" Dende's eyes darted to Vegeta once more. The Saiyan caught his glance and sneered. The small Namekian looked back to Piccolo, who kept a cool demeanor. "Kid, I really don't have time for the deliberation. We're on a time crunch here, and I need an answer. In the end, either way we take the dragon balls. But, it will be easier, and beneficial to you and your people, if you help us."

Dende contemplated him for just a moment before finally nodding his head. Piccolo nodded in return and bent to pick up two of the balls. Vegeta did the same, and Dende scrambled to grab the final one. He rose shakily to the air with the two warriors, and for a moment, Piccolo was worried the child would be unable to keep up. But, his worry was in vain when the child began to buzz along. Not fast, but not so slow as to greatly delay them.

Dende was shifty around his new companions. The Saiyan was cold with a menacing air, and the Namekian was distant and gruff. So when they landed in front of a large ship and a smiling small man greeted them, Dende automatically gravitated toward him.

"Hey, you guys found all of them? No way! Come on, let's wish Gohan back and get the hell out of here...who's the kid?"

Vegeta harrumphed loudly and stomped inside with his two dragon balls. Shortly after, a sharp scream pierced the air, making Piccolo and Dende's ears twitch back and Krillin grimace.

"Oh, shut _up_, you vile woman!" they heard Vegeta snap.

"You scared me, you jerk! Knock next time!"

"And you nearly burst my ear drums! After the Namek, you're next on my list!"

"Oh please, _spare _me!" Bulma begged sarcastically. "Get over yourself."

"Ooh, I think Vegeta has met his match," Krillin snickered.

"W-who is that?" Dende asked, stepping behind Krillin. If someone was a match for that brute, who knew how strong she was?

"Huh? Oh, that's just Bulma. She's normally nicer than that. What's your name, kid?"

"I'm Dende."

"Name's Krillin. What brings you our way?"

"He was trying to steal the dragon balls," Vegeta snapped, coming down the ramp.

"Well, they're technically his race's, Vegeta. That kinda makes them his, and we're stealing them from him," Krillin pointed out.

"Mere semantics," Vegeta said flippantly. "The point is, the Ginyu Force is on its way, and we need to get a move on."

"What's the Ginyu Force?" Krillin asked, perturbed by this new development.

"Frieza's elite fighters. A group of five dancing idiots who are unfortunately a lot stronger than they let on."

"So what does that mean?" Krillin asked, scratching his head in confusion.

Vegeta smirked. "It means, cue ball, that Frieza's panicking."

"Why doesn't he just you himself? Why bother sending out others to do his job?"Krillin mused.

Vegeta's face darkened and he growled. "It doesn't matter," he practically snarled. "Let's just go, get this over with, and get our wishes granted. Then none of this will matter." He rose to the air. "Come on, brat, lead the way."

"Hey Bulma! Do us a favor and put the rest of these with the other dragon balls!" Krillin called, raising to the air with the others.

Bulma came out and stopped dead. "Are you kidding? Have you seen the size of these? They must weigh a ton! You do it!"

"We've gotta go, Bulma! They're not that heavy! Roll them up the ramp or something."

"I _hate_ you guys! When you get back, I'm kicking _all _your asses!" she shouted after them.

* * *

Dende led them to a tall mountain, upon which stood a large white structure. When they landed, they were met by a warrior Namekian, who seemed to have been expecting them.

"Nail!" Dende said happily, bounding over to him.

"Piccolo, he looks _just _like you..." Krillin whispered.

"Your kind is not welcome here," Nail said, looking pointedly at Vegeta. "But you, brother, we have been expecting," he said, turning to Piccolo, who was slightly surprised. "Dende, we ask that you stay out here and keep our...guests... company."

Dende dutifully nodded his head and stepped back to Krillin. Vegeta let out an annoyed huff, crossing his arms over his chest, but surprisingly said nothing. Piccolo followed Nail into the building, and was surprised by what he saw. A giant, ancient Namekian sat before them, and beside him was Tsuki, her hand outstretched in the direction Vegeta was outside, obviously placating him.

"Piccolo," she said smoothly, flicking both her hands out at her sides once, "We've been expecting you." Piccolo's eyes shifted around in confusion. "Do not worry. I have charmed the others into a deaf and blind state. By the time we are done here, they will only feel as if they have been waiting but a few moments."

"What's going on?" Piccolo asked warily.

"Things are getting out of hand, to put it perfectly blunt. Lord Guru and I have done what we can to fix everything before it all falls apart. Guru here is the counterpart of the Namekian who went to Earth and split to form Kami and your sire. Nail here is _your_ counterpart. That is why I am working in conjunction with them to help you."

"I don't understand."

"Frieza has summoned the Ginyu Force, as Vegeta said. They are strong, but after we are done here, they will be no real threat to you. But then Frieza will have run out of options, and he will have no other choice but to come after you himself. And he will kill you all."

"Then why doesn't he just do it now?"

Tsuki's eyes saddened. "Frieza, while being cold and ruthless, holds a soft spot for Vegeta. He has had the Saiyan since he was no older than Gohan. Deep down in that frozen heart of his, the monster does still care for his old ward. If he can get someone else to kill him, his guilt will not exist. And for that, Vegeta hates him."

"So what do we do?"

"Guru is dying," she said softly, looking fondly upon the giant. "And because of that, the power within the dragon balls is weakening. Those three wishes _must _be made, but they can't be done until after the Ginyu Force has been defeated. You risk too much doing so as they arrive, and it will be soon. You must make the wishes in this order: bring Gohan back, wish back all the Namekians who were murdered, and send them all to New Namek, which I have already formed across the galaxy."

"Vegeta won't like any of this," Piccolo muttered.

"I will take care of him. Now we need to do this fast. Guru will unlock all your inner powers available to him. Nail has agreed to fuse with you-"

"Wait, _what_?" Piccolo cut her off. "No way."

"Piccolo, now is _not _the time to get self-righteous," Tsuki said tiredly. "He is your counterpart. Fusing with him will double your strength."

"I don't want to change who I am."

"You _won't_. I promise. You'll merely grow stronger. I swear."

Piccolo begrudgingly crossed his arms over his chest and _hmphed_. "Fine."

"Good, now if you'll jus-"

She was cut off as a sudden darkening of the sky created a hush upon the land. Things began to seemingly shimmer and Tsuki's eyes widened. Piccolo heard a whispered _no_ before he was grabbed and she pulled him to her roughly. He instinctively moved to pull away, but her grip turned to iron and she threw her arm up, creating a shield around them. Everything outside it grew hazy and distorted as everything began to blur and rush by.

When it finally slowed to a stop, Tsuki let go of Piccolo, practically thrusting him away from her. She flung her arms up, stopping time once more. Everything about her was glowing. Her eyes, already so brightly blue, seemed to shine with a new luster. Her flaxen hair billowed around her head, her milky skin shimmering.

"What just happened?"

"_Amat_!" she screamed with such force and venom that Piccolo had to slap his hands over his delicate ears. He ducked down as a flurry of overwhelming ki washed over the room like a wave. Tears of frustration trickled down her cheeks and Piccolo found himself at a loss for words.

"Goddess? What's happened?" he asked softly finally as she calmed down.

"He distorted the fates once more," she said weakly. "He was able to get into the threads. Guru was so weak, so close to dying, so...far from my reach because of it... he cut the thread."

Piccolo felt cold foreboding wash through him.

"The dragon balls are gone. Gohan can't come back."


	17. Chapter 17

Oh my god, you guys, I am so sorry this took so long. One of my professors decided to randomly assign a research paper, and that has taken up all my time. FINALLY got this up. Beware, there is the use of a certain vulgar word in this chapter.

* * *

Piccolo felt like he had been punched in the gut. He tried to gasp in air, but none would enter his lungs. He heard Tsuki take a deep breath herself.

"What do we do now?" he heard himself croak, though he didn't recall the words forming in his head.

In a fit of despair, the goddess dropped to her knees and ran her shaking hands through her hair. "I don't know," she whispered. "That boy is...was...was our hope." She let in a wracking breath. "Mother, I need your help..." she practically whimpered, sounding very much lost.

He wondered for a moment if he should go to her, say something, anything... but he was at a loss.

Then, suddenly, she collapsed, her body sprawling on the ground. Piccolo moved to go to her, but was stopped as a translucent being rose out of Tsuki's body and stood fully. The being turned her amber gaze upon Piccolo, and she held a shadowy hand out toward him.

"Come, Piccolo. Step forward so that I may see you," she spoke gently, with a lilting, lyrical voice.

Piccolo found himself stepping forward almost against his will. "Who are you?" he asked finally.

She smiled softly. "My name is Gami. I am Tsuki and Amat's mother."

Piccolo felt compelled to bow and did so, slightly, so that his body barely moved, but she saw it.

"Aren't you...dead?"

She smiled and nodded. "My spirit lives on in my daughter. But yes, I am gone. My realm is now of god's past. Where your boy is."

Piccolo perked up. "Gohan?"

She dipped her head. "He is well. Missing you, but well. He's ready to come back."

"We can't bring him back. The dragon balls..."

"I know, I know, Piccolo. Ordinarily, I would not intervene... My daughter means well," Gami said gently, looking fondly upon Tsuki. "And she is handling this whole situation admirably. Had I foreseen Amat going so..."

"Psychotic?" Piccolo supplied, grumbling.

She smiled wanly. "I wouldn't put it in so many words, but yes. The unfortunate thing about gods is that we do not have set fates. There is nothing predetermined about what we do, how we live. If there were, I could have rewritten my son's fate. Alas, I cannot."

"What's going to happen now? Without the kid..."

"Oh, come now. I may be dead, but I think we can pull a few strings here..."

Piccolo perked up. "Can you bring Gohan back?"

Gami shook her head. "No. But, I think I can do some reversals. Now, let's see...Hm..." She frowned slightly. "He did make a right mess of things. There's only one way to do this. This is going to take some work," she mumbled to herself. "Well," she said, addressing Piccolo now, "the only thing I can do is turn time back to right before Amat changed everything."

"But, won't he just do it again?" Piccolo asked.

"No, not this time. I'll solidify this fate. He will not be able to change it. I'll erase everyone's memory of this so that it was like nothing ever happened. Everything will go back to how it was before this happened."

"So, I won't remember any of this?"

"Unfortunately not."

"No, I think that suits me fine," Piccolo said, smirking slightly.

Gami smiled back. "I can see why my daughter likes you so much." Piccolo cocked a brow. "She never got close to anyone. Not after what happened with the Supreme Kais. But you, you she seems to connect with. I'm glad."

"She sure has a funny way of showing it," he muttered.

"Yes well, Gohan would know all about that as well." She smiled then, raising her hands. "Well Piccolo, it's been a pleasure."

"Wait... do we even have a chance? Should we bring him back?" he asked quickly.

She looked upon him for a moment. "A legend will save you all," she answered.

He heard her say something in a strange language, and then her wrists flicked out, and he saw nothing.

* * *

"I don't want to change who I am."

"You won't. I promise. You'll merely grow stronger. I swear."

Piccolo begrudgingly crossed his arms over his chest and _hmphed_. "Fine."

Tsuki smiled. "Good. It's settled then. Now, I promised Nail he could speak to Dende one last time before you two merged." She raised her left hand and waved it lazily. "There. Now, when you wish to merge, all you must do, Piccolo, is place your hand on Nail's chest. He knows how to do the rest. Good luck."

And she was gone.

"Go then, Nail, my son. Say goodbye to your brother. You have made me proud," Guru's deep, gravelly voice praised.

Nail bowed. "Thank you, Lord Guru," he said before ducking out of the building, Piccolo behind him. The motley trio turned to look at them as they came through the door. Dende smiled as Nail approached him, but that smile disappeared as he noticed the solemn expression on Nail's face.

"Nail, what's wrong?" Dende asked as Nail put his hand heavily on the boy's shoulder.

"It's time to say goodbye, my little friend," he said.

"What? But why? Where are you going?" Dende pressed, confused.

"I have to go, Dende. I must merge with this Namekian," he said, gesturing to Piccolo, "for the betterment of our race."

"What? No! I don't want you to, Nail!" Dende protested.

"I know, Dende. But you are strong and it will be you who will bring the rest of our race back to life. That is your destiny. This is mine."

Dende nodded tearfully. "Okay, Nail. Goodbye, my friend."

"And to you," Nail said before turning to Piccolo. "Well, I guess this is it." Piccolo hesitantly put his hand on Nail's chest. "Look brother, I don't want to do this anymore than you do. But by doing this, you become one of the last hopes for this planet. So don't make me do this in vain, got it?" Nail asked sternly.

"You don't have to worry about that," Piccolo replied, equally as stern. "Just get this over with."

Nail nodded and hummed one low note deep in his chest, his eyes closed in deep concentration. A light surrounded him before he began to fade away. Piccolo began to feel himself grow stronger, stronger... His ki began to soar at an alarming rate and he smirked.

Nail was gone and a new, confident Piccolo was in his place. Krillin's mouth hung open like an idiot in awe, and Vegeta looked more than a little pissed.

Piccolo vaguely wondered if he was stronger than the Saiyan.

"What the hell is _this_?" Vegeta practically snarled.

"That was _amazing_!" Krillin exclaimed at the same time.

Piccolo crossed his arms over his chest. "That is how we win this oncoming tangle with the Ginyu Force."

"Oh, like hell it is," Vegeta replied. "I demand to know how you did that."

"Are you blind or just stupid?" Piccolo snapped.

"No, I _saw_ it, idiot," Vegeta snapped back.

Piccolo turned to go inside. "Come then. Guru said he will unlock your inner power."

"Our inner what now?" Krillin asked, following the Namekian. "You mean he's going to make us stronger...holy shit that's a big Namekian..." he mused.

"Oh good, I see your fusion with Nail went well, Piccolo," Guru drawled. "That will have unlocked all your inner power. The human and the Saiyan, however, I sense have some ki which can be brought to the surface. Come forward human," he said.

"Er, okay..." Krillin said, stepping up to the huge Namekian. "So what do I do? Do I just..."

He was cut off as Guru's giant hand rested on his head. A bright light went from Guru's hand to Krillin's body and Piccolo felt his ki grow substantially. Krillin looked very pleased, practically bouncing with excitement.

"Shove aside, cue ball," Vegeta snapped, pushing Krillin out of the way. "You, old man, do the same for me," he demanded.

"Ordinarily, Saiyan, I would be unable to unlock your inner ki due to your cold heart. You are lucky this is such an unusual circumstance. You have killed my people for selfish gain, and show no remorse for your actions."

"Why should I?" Vegeta challenged.

Krillin slapped a hand to his forehead. "Ugh, Vegeta, wrong answer."

Guru grunted. "There is nothing I can do for you, then, Saiyan. Your hatred makes your inner ki inaccessible to me and to yourself. It will be your downfall."

"Why you insolent-" Vegeta sputtered, growing angrier by the second. Ki glowed brightly in his hand, and lightning-quick, Piccolo shoved the Saiyan back with his forearm against his neck, pinning him to the wall. "Get off!" Vegeta snarled at the Namekian. He raised his knee to nail him in the gut, but Piccolo's own knee shoved the offending one away.

The two warriors glared at each other, both growling. Krillin wisely stayed out of the way, Dende hiding behind him. Vegeta slammed his head forward to try to smash against Piccolo's, but the Namek jerked back and increased the pressure on the Saiyan's throat, causing him to gag slightly and cough.

"That is enough!" Guru ordered loudly. The two cut their eyes to him and Piccolo increased the pressure once more before pushing himself away from Vegeta. Vegeta looked for a moment that he was going to launch himself at Piccolo before snarling and preparing to storm out before Guru stopped him by saying, "You need to find something in your life you have affection for. Let it melt your frozen heart, just slightly. I cannot do this otherwise."

"There _is_ nothing," Vegeta snapped.

"_Think_, Vegeta," Krillin urged. "Friends?"

"I killed them all," Vegeta said blandly.

"Er... family?"

"My father was cold and gave me to Frieza. When he realized his mistake, Frieza killed him. I hated him, and still do, for being so _weak_," Vegeta spit.

"Well, what about your mom?" Krillin pressed gently.

"My mother...my mother..." he trailed, glancing to the ceiling. "She died. Mysteriously. Assumingly by Frieza's order..." he continued, lost in memory.

"There it is," Guru said, placing his hand on Vegeta's head and performing what he had done for Krillin. Vegeta's ki shot way up, leveling off near Piccolo's. He smirked triumphantly.

Neither Piccolo nor Krillin brought up his mother again.

* * *

As the trio began to fly back towards the ship, Piccolo halted abruptly and looked up. Krillin felt it a second later, and shortly after, Vegeta did too.

"Great, all five are here. Excellent," he said lightly, almost jovially.

"So, what should we expect?" Krillin asked, slightly nervous. All the incoming kis were stronger than his, with the exception of one.

"Hm. Guldo is short, fat, and has no real fighting skills. He can, however, stop time in order to gain the upper hand. Recoome's as stupid as he is large. He isn't strong, per se, but he's huge, and uses that to his advantage. Jeice prides himself prides himself on sneak attacks, and Burter on speed. They usually work together. Captain Ginyu is the one to worry about. He doesn't look like much, but he's strong, fast, and smart. He'll fight dirty. But the biggest issue you have to watch out for is that he can switch bodies with his opponent. So don't stay still for long."

"Well that's reassuring," Krillin muttered. "Who fights who?"

"They'll decide the fighting order themselves."

"That hardly seems fair," Krillin pouted.

"Oh trust me, cue ball, you don't want to miss this."

* * *

The three warriors made their way over to the crash site in good time, arriving just as the Ginyu Force stepped out of their pods. They looked around in curiosity before settling their eyes on the three. All eyes quickly snapped to Vegeta, pinning him with dirty looks. The Saiyan raised his middle finger to them casually.

"Greetings, fuckers," he said almost happily, friendly even.

Krillin shot him a look of complete disbelief at his gall, but the five looked completely unsurprised.

"And to you, Lieutenant Asshole," the one called Jeice said, equally as friendly, and the two smirked at each other. Piccolo wondered perhaps, if long ago, that the two had once actually been comrades in arms.

"Come now, Jeice. You know we're here to dispose of him. Don't go getting all attached now," Captain Ginyu said patronizingly.

"Of course not, Captain. Mere habit, that's all," Jeice assured.

"Good then. Well comrades, shall we?"

"Yes Captain!" the four answered in unison.

As the group began to dance around and strike ridiculous poses, Vegeta sighed heavily and put a hand to his head. Krillin, on the other hand, was having a hard time keeping his composure. His shoulders were shaking with suppressed laughter, the occasional snort escaping him.

Piccolo smacked him upside the head. "Stop that," he hissed.

It didn't work. The moment the five struck their final pose, with Recoome in the back strutted like a ballerina, Krillin lost it and fell to the ground in laughter. Vegeta kicked at him, and he jumped up quickly to avoid the impending broken ribs.

"I got dibs on the pipsqueak!" Recoome said, offended by Krillin's laughter.

"Now now, Recoome. You know the rules," Ginyu said. "Play fair. Now, I must report to Lord Frieza. Take care of these three meddlers. Vegeta, it's been a great displeasure knowing you."

As he took off, the remaining four began dancing around in a circle chanting "rock, paper, scissors," repeatedly until Guldo exclaimed victoriously, "I got it! The short one is mine!"

Krillin began stretching out unworriedly, immensely glad that the one who had an equal ki reading was up against him. "Do I stun, or kill?" he asked, cracking his neck.

"Kill," Vegeta said immediately. "He'll do the same to you, if you give him the chance."

Krillin nodded in affirmation. He phased out of sight instantly, startling Guldo, who looked around frantically. Krillin phased in behind him, knocking him on his front before phasing out again. Guldo flipped himself, took a deep breath, and held it.

Krillin suddenly smashed into Piccolo, knocking them both to the ground. "What the hell?" he exclaimed, scrambling up and off of the Namekian. "He was right in front of me!"

"You idiot. He froze time and moved. I told you he does that. Now he's hiding," Vegeta said snidely.

Piccolo jabbed his thumb over his shoulder. "He's behind that boulder," he muttered.

Krillin phased out again and Guldo suddenly came tumbling out from behind the outcropping of rocks, landing on his rump. As he made to hold his breath, Krillin plowed into his gut, expelling the air from Guldo's lungs. He let out a cough, and as Krillin prepared to punch him in the throat hard enough to stop his heart, Vegeta knocked him away.

"Back off, short stuff. I have to make good on my word for this little annoyance," Vegeta snapped. "I told you I would end you, you four-eyed freak," he said darkly. He put his foot on Guldo's throat to keep him from taking a deep enough breath to freeze time.

"Vegeta, that's not in the rules!" Recoome protested loudly.

"I'm not part of your stupid group. There _are_ no rules!" he snapped. And with that, Vegeta picked his foot up and stomped it down, hard, effectively removing Guldo's head from his body. There was an audible gasp from the other Ginyu Force members.

"Should we just kill them all now?" Piccolo asked as Vegeta scraped the bottom of his boot on the grass to remove the blood.

"Let Recoome go by himself. I find him rather entertaining," Vegeta said flippantly. "No doubt he'll want to avenge his little friend. Have at it."

Recoome, lumbering and angry, began to warm himself up through a series of ballet moves, glaring the whole time at a completely unfazed Vegeta. Just as he was about to launch himself at the Saiyan, Piccolo rushed him, elbowing him heavily in the gut, and kicking him in the knee, audibly busting it out. Recoome let out a howl of pain as he dropped to the ground holding his knee and Piccolo positioned himself behind him. He grabbed him firmly by the head with both hands and quickly and effectively, snapped his neck. Recoome's lifeless body slumped to the ground.

As Piccolo stepped away from the giant, Vegeta took a swipe at the body with his foot, satisfied to hear the resounding thud. He turned his smug gaze to Jeice and Burter. "Two down, three to go. You, Namek, take Jeice. I'll take Burter. Baldy, you got grab that little punk Namek kid and bring him to the ship. We'll finish up here."

"What about the other one? Captain Ginyu?" Krillin asked as he started to rise to the air.

"He'll come as soon as his stupid scouter picks up these two are dead," Vegeta said, waving him off like an annoying bug. As Jeice began making his way to Vegeta, the Saiyan moved to shove him away, directing his attention to Burter instead.

"What, Vegeta, you don't want to fight your old pal?" Jeice taunted, sneering.

"We were _never_ friends," Vegeta retorted.

"Oh yeah, monkey boy? And who was there when Frieza beat you that first time with the bandages? Who was there to give you tissues to dry your weakling tears when you found out your planet and your people were destroyed? Huh? Who? ME!" Jeice snapped, and the hurt was evident in his voice this time.

"We stopped being _allies_ the moment you joined this stupid group!" Vegeta snarled. "_You_ turned on _me_. I'm merely returning the favor."

And with that, abandoning his plan, Vegeta turned to attack his old comrade, the two colliding and throwing punches. Piccolo turned away just in time to catch Burter's fist, which had been aimed at the Namekian's head. Almost bored, Piccolo crushed Burter's hand, sending the alien reeling away with a screech of pain. Piccolo sent a blast at the alien, burning him away in an anticlimactic end, before turning his attention back on the two warriors fighting it out.

It was quite evident to Piccolo that the two had been training together for a very long time. They each knew the other's moves, the weaknesses, the strengths, the attacks. It was almost hard to watch as Vegeta began repelling Jeice with a ferocity that wasn't quite aimed at the orange being, but at the reason for all of this pain.

And so, when Jeice's body slammed to the ground, Piccolo was unsure of what Vegeta would do next. Vegeta landed before Jeice's prone form, who seemed unable to move. He lifted his head finally, and smiled slightly. "You've gotten better, Vegeta. Much. But it's not enough to be a match for Lord Frieza. You know that. Come on, let's end this right now. If you come back with me, and swear your allegiance again, he'll let you live. You'll be hurting for days, but you'll be alive. Come on, see reason."

Vegeta shook his head vehemently. "There is no going back," he said lowly, extending his hand in front of Jeice's face. He said nothing as he blasted Jeice away, his face blank.

And with that, the Saiyan and the Namekian waited for Captain Ginyu, who's ki was bearing down on them rapidly.


	18. Chapter 18

For those of you interested, there is a short one-shot companion story to this one, showcasing the friendship of Vegeta and Jeice. It is entitled "Of a Friendship". Also, sorry this took so long. Final papers and assignments all came pouring in at the same damn time.

* * *

Captain Ginyu let out a snarl as his scouter showed both Jeice and Burter's ki flat line. Guldo's death had not come as a surprise, weak as the little thing was. Recoome's death wasn't expected, but not entirely shocking, though the time it took him to die was certainly disconcerting.

But, when his two best warriors were wiped off the map with relative ease, Ginyu was enraged. Lord Frieza brought a weary hand to his head and sighed. So the Saiyan had gotten stronger, and he was no longer working alone. Unexpected and problematic indeed.

"Captain Ginyu," Frieza said, "please make sure that little monkey is taken care of, and the Namekian too. I don't care how you do it, but get it done."

Ginyu bowed. "Yes, Lord Frieza. It would be my pleasure."

* * *

Vegeta raised his lip at the captain as he landed before them. He glanced at Piccolo before saying lowly, "Remember, don't stay in one place for too long." He dropped into a non-committal fighting stance.

"You, Vegeta, have become quite the thorn in my side. You've managed to kill my finest warriors. You realize that now I will have to kill you myself, and I will be sure to make it most unpleasant. You as well, Namekian. You shouldn't have gotten involved with this one."

Piccolo ignored the inherent threat. "What's the plan of action?" Piccolo asked quietly, dropping into a neutral spar stance, neither offensive nor defensive.

"Fight together. That way we can keep him distracted so that he can't change bodies with us," Vegeta whispered, subtly changing his stance to an offensive one.

It was pathetic how easily the captain went down. His cockiness made him greatly underestimate his opponents' abilities. As he made this realization, he began to panic, and he grew sloppy, taking more hits than making them. In desperation, he began trying to change bodies on a whim, aiming and repeatedly missing.

Vegeta made the killing blow. Piccolo kicked Ginyu forcefully in the back, sending him into Vegeta, whose fist impaled through his armor and into the alien's gut. In a final act of self-preservation, Ginyu unleashed a final attempt at switching bodies with Vegeta. Piccolo yanked the Saiyan out of the way, and the beam from Ginyu's mouth made contact with a flying creature.

Vegeta was almost in hysterics as the body that had been Ginyu's tried jumping into the air and flapping its arms frantically before crashing back to the ground. The flying creature that was now Ginyu bared its vicious fangs at Vegeta, squawking and snapping at his feet. Vegeta playfully kicked at him, punting it back several feet.

"It's a good look for you, Ginyu," Vegeta stated. "Bright, flamboyant plumage, but yet you still get to keep that nasty scaly skin. Very fitting."

He turned his back and began walking away.

Piccolo didn't say anything as the creature started to charge the Saiyan's retreating back. He watched passively as he jumped forward and snapped his powerful jaws around the base of the Saiyan's tail, which instinctively unwrapped itself from Vegeta's waist. With a final chomp, the strong jaws cut through the appendage and it fell off. Vegeta let out an uncharacteristic yelp of pain and shock.

As had been the case with Gohan's tail removal, there was no blood, just a hole in Vegeta's suit where the tail had protruded. The creature Ginyu sat triumphantly on the ground, Vegeta's tail still clamped in his jaws. With a snarl, Vegeta stepped menacingly toward Ginyu, who stood and tried to run. Before he even got a few steps, Vegeta's foot stomped down on the creature, and Piccolo heard the bones crack. He stamped his feet several more times for good measure. Piccolo smirked at him, and the Saiyan raised his lip and flipped him off.

"Don't you dare say a word," he snapped.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Piccolo replied. "Come on, Krillin and the kid are already back at the ship. Let's get the boy back," he said, raising to the air. "And maybe we can wish you back your tail," he added.

He barely dodged the ki blast sent at his back.

* * *

When they arrived, Dende, Krillin, and Bulma were already outside, the dragon balls together, steadily blinking and glowing.

"Hey guys, that was fas-uh... where's your tail, Vegeta?" Krillin asked, tilting his head.

Vegeta snarled at him, but did not answer. "Just summon this stupid dragon. I want my immortality."

Dende looked up at him sharply before looking questioning at Piccolo. That had not been a part of the deal. Piccolo merely nodded his head.

"We have to do this fast. Dende, you know the order of the wishes to be granted, yes?" Piccolo asked. Dende nodded in affirmation. "Alright. I need you to do them rapid-fire. As soon as the dragon is summoned, Frieza will here within moments."

Dende nodded again and held his hands out over the dragon balls. He began saying something in a foreign language, Namekian, the words rolling off his tongue easily. The balls stopped blinking and glowed anew, steadily becoming brighter until they were a golden white, and the dragon shot into the heavens.

"Oh my god," Bulma whispered, her hand over her mouth. "He's enormous."

"And way scarier than Shenron..." Krillin added.

Dende hurriedly began speaking again as the dragon Porunga rumbled his discontent at being awoken. The dragon kept his unwavering red gaze upon the child, occasionally nodding at what was being said. Finally, he opened his mouth and boomed, "It shall be done."

Piccolo's heart leapt into his throat as the words boomed across the land. Instantly, the kis of the dead Namekians returned, and slowly faded away. Dende was smiling brightly as he began to fade away, the dragon and the balls slowly fading with him.

Vegeta began to panic. "HEY! What the hell? What about my immortality?" he shouted in frustration, unleashing a blast where Dende had stood. "You, Namekian! You had something to do with this! What did that little punk wish for?"

Piccolo wasn't paying any attention to him, though. Instead, he was enraptured by the sudden influx of Saiyan ki.

A shadowy hand.

A bright smile.

Black eyes and raven hair.

_Gohan_.

The boy stood before him in all his glory and familiarity.

"Gohan!" Krillin exclaimed happily, entrapping the boy in an embrace, which the young Saiyan returned whole-heartedly. He hugged Bulma as well, though he did not know her. Then, finally, his eyes rested his mentor and he smiled warmly, taking a step toward him. He hesitated slightly before him, unsure of how exactly to greet him. Piccolo wasn't a "touchy" type.

Gohan's silent question was answered when the Namekian placed his hand firmly on his head and ruffled his hair gently, smiling down at him. Gohan beamed at him happily, a small tear running down his cheek in pure bliss.

"Great, so he brought the brat back, but he didn't grant my immortality? What good is that going to do us?" Vegeta snarled, startling everyone out of their reverie. Gohan's eyes darted to the Saiyan, truly noticing him for the first time, and he grew worried. He half-stepped behind Piccolo, not truly afraid, but not sure how to gauge the warrior's presence.

"Speaking of which, why hasn't Frieza come this way yet?" Krillin mused. "Shouldn't he have seen the darkened sky?"

"Problem solved! Alright boys, let's pack it up and leave this planet before he even realizes we're gone," Bulma said, clapping her hands.

"We can't just leave," Gohan said boldly. "The Lady Gami said it won't be over until he is destroyed. You may leave, but I cannot," he stated, sounding wise beyond his extremely young years.

"Oh yeah? And just what good are you going to do against him? Don't you have any idea what you're up against?" Vegeta snapped, angrily crossing his arms over his chest.

"I do. I can sense him, way over to the east. I can't leave though. I gave my word," he said bravely.

_Gami_... Where had Piccolo heard that name before...? Why was it so familiar?

"Piccolo, talk some sense into him!" Bulma said, exasperated.

Gohan looked up into his mentor's eyes, his face etched with determination. For a brief instant, his eyes flashed blue.

_A legend will save you..._

Why was that voice so familiar?

"Where did all the Namekians go?" Krillin asked finally, changing the subject.

"They were wished away to another planet, far from this one," Piccolo answered finally, not taking his eyes off the boy.

"Fantastic," Vegeta growled. "So they're safe, but we aren't? Great. Then we must go to Frieza's ship."

"Are you nuts?" Krillin exclaimed.

"I need new armor. You others could use some as well. Frieza isn't there, and I killed everyone else on the ship," he stated matter-of-factly.

"Where do you think he is then?" Gohan asked.

Vegeta's eyes cut to him. "Probably scrounging around for the dragon balls still. He doesn't know we've already used them. So let's go now, and get this over with."

"WAIT! What about me?" Bulma asked, panicked.

"What about you?" Vegeta asked.

"You can't just leave me here! What if he comes here?" she shrieked.

Vegeta shrugged.

"You'll be fine, Bulma. He wouldn't do anything to you," Krillin reassured. "You're no threat to him."

"Don't you guys dare leave me!" she cried as the four lifted into the air. "DON'T!" she screamed after them.

* * *

The four warriors flew quickly, but with as conservative ki usage as possible, trying not to alert Frieza to their presence. Gohan flew as close to Piccolo as he could without accidentally bumping into him. Ordinarily, the Namek would have brushed him away, but he found he was quite grateful for the boy's nearness. Happy about it, even.

As they landed, Vegeta raced into the ship, the others at his heels. He took a left into a room full of lockers and tore four three of them open at the front before heading to one in the back, carefully opening the combination lock.

Gohan and Krillin took out the Saiyan armor from two of the lockers. Gohan held up the tiny blue suit up to himself; it looked like it would barely fit. Krillin's black suit certainly wouldn't.

"Hey Vegeta, how do you put this stuff on?" Krillin asked.

"They stretch to any size. All of it does," Vegeta answered, stripping down from his old blue torn suit and pulling on a fresh black one.

Krillin and Gohan followed suit. Gohan carefully stripped down from his gi, and Piccolo finally noticed it wasn't burned or anything, as if he hadn't died in it. He struggled to pull on the blue suit, finally opting to sit on the floor and pull it on. He stood to put on his armor, marveling at how the seemingly sturdy material easily stretched and conformed to his body. He tapped at it once it was on, testing its strength. Seemingly satisfied, he pulled on his boots and gloves.

"How do I look?" he asked Piccolo, looking up at him from beneath his wild hair.

"Like a Saiyan," Piccolo replied, brushing his hair from his face. "We need to do something about this mess," he said. "Can't have it getting in the way." Vegeta tossed the Namekian a pair of scissors, and he caught them nonchalantly. He took chunks of the boy's hair and began cutting them short, wild locks falling to the floor in raven clumps.

"Hey Vegeta, how come you armor doesn't have the leg and shoulder guards?" Krillin asked. "Seems a lot more efficient for fighting. Less interfering."

"_Because_, nitwit, I made this myself. Armor is a little more reinforced. There isn't another type like it. This is just a prototype," Vegeta answered, pulling his gloves on.

"Okay, okay. No need to get snippy," Krillin said, holding his hands up. "Hey Piccolo, don't you want to put on a set?" he asked, directing his attention to the Namekian.

"I'm not wearing that ridiculous outfit," Piccolo answered as he snipped another chunk of hair off Gohan's head.

"You know, Piccolo, if we make it out of this alive, you could have a side job as a barber," Krillin teased.

Piccolo shot him a look and raised his lip in warning before turning his attention to the boy. With a finally _snip_, he set the scissors down on a nearby table. Gohan ruffled his hair with his hands briskly, shaking off the loose strands before shooting his mentor a smile.

"Thanks, Mr. Piccolo," he said happily. "My head feels a lot lighter now!"

Piccolo nodded in return and ruffled the boy's hair. Gohan smiled up at him before his face turned serious and he looked out the window in concentration. Piccolo felt it too, a sudden rush of ki come barreling down upon the ship. Krillin's head jerked up and Vegeta whipped around.

"We need to get outside. Now," Piccolo said. "Here is not a good place to be cornered."

The others nodded and they quickly moved outside. Frieza landed, his tail whipping back and forth in annoyance as he stood before them. His eyes slid to Vegeta first, and he sneered, causing the Saiyan to growl low in his throat, his teeth clenched together.

He looked upon the others passively, eyeing Piccolo with subtly curiosity, and Krillin with boredom. But, when his eyes landed upon Gohan, he raised his brows in slight surprise. The boy met the monster's stare with cool determination.

Frieza smiled.


	19. Chapter 19

Sorry this took so long, guys! I've been working as a field trip advisor and presenter and have had NO time to write. And then I got really lazy and fight scenes are not my forte, so I procrastinated... Bad author! BAD AUTHOR!

* * *

"Vegeta, Vegeta, _Vegeta_," Frieza tsked. "And here I was hoping that annoyance Ginyu had finished you off."

Vegeta raised his lip. "Not a chance in hell," he snapped.

"It appears as though he claimed your tail, though," Frieza mocked.

"You shut up!" Vegeta snarled.

"Will you make me, little Prince?"

"You bet your cold ass I will."

Frieza brushed him off flippantly with a flick of his hand, turning his attention to the other three warriors. "Hm, so _you're_ the Namekian that has been causing my soldiers such issues. That's pretty talented, Namek. The rest of your kind certainly did not present a threat. Congratulations."

Piccolo met his gaze heatedly, but said nothing, not rising to the bait.

Frieza's eyes landed on Krillin then, barely appraising him. "A human. How droll. Never thought you would stoop so low, Vegeta."

"Hey now, not fair. I am a lot stronger than you th-" Krillin started, but stopped as Frieza's eyes cut to him sharply. "You know what...you can just ignore me. I'm not here."

"Obviously," Frieza assented. "And you...what do we have here, hm?" Frieza asked, his gaze returning to Gohan once more, a smile gracing his lips again. "Awfully young to be on this battlefield, hm? He looks like one of your kind, Vegeta," Frieza mused. "Raven hair, black eyes, determined features... are you a Saiyan, child?"

Gohan nodded. "Part. Father was a Saiyan. Mother was human," he answered.

"How old are you, child?"

"Five."

Frieza's brow creased. "Who is your father, boy? Radditz? Nappa, perhaps? _Vegeta_?" Frieza laughed, glancing at the Saiyan.

"Feh. As if I would have mated with a human. He is the son of Kakarott, Radditz's brother. He was on Earth before you destroyed our planet."

"Interesting. And where is this other Saiyan, Kakarott, hm? Did you kill him as well, Vegeta?" Frieza mocked.

Gohan's nose wrinkled and his eyes flashed, seemingly blue again for just a moment. Piccolo's ears flicked back and his eyes darted to the boy, worried for a moment.

"No, his own brother killed him," Gohan answered tightly. Piccolo turned his head to look at him in slight astonishment. The boy... he _knew_ Piccolo had killed both his father and uncle in one fell blow... and yet he said the contrary.

"Surprising. It seems you are not the only one to kill your own kind then, Vegeta," Frieza said coolly.

When Piccolo glanced at Vegeta, he could have sworn he saw the older Saiyan's eyes momentarily flash blue as well.

He was dimly aware that his head was pounding.

_A legend will save you_...

"Mr. Piccolo, are you okay?" Gohan asked him quietly, concerned when Piccolo wiped premature sweat from his forehead.

"Yes, yes. I'm fine," Piccolo answered, brushing off the boy's worry.

"Now, now, whatever shall I do with you all, my little band of misfits?" Frieza mused, his voice commanding respect and full attention. "You have beaten my elites with too much ease... Tell me Vegeta, did your dear friend beg for his life before you killed him? Or did you murder him as easily as you did your own kind?" Vegeta raised his lip, and again Piccolo saw the blue in his eyes and the pounding in his head intensified.

_A legend will save you_...

"Hm. I do suppose fighting you in my primitive form here will just be a waste of time. Unfortunately, I believe you will have me at a stalemate. Shall we see instead how you fair against my second form?" Frieza asked, raising his arms out to his sides in challenge.

Krillin looked frightened for a moment, but Vegeta's face remained passive, as if he had been expecting this all along. Piccolo felt Gohan shift slightly closer to him, though his young face remained brave. The four watched in awe as Frieza began to transform, his body growing taller and more stout, his horns growing larger and more pointed.

"_Shit_," Krillin hissed. "He's _huge_."

"His ki has gotten a lot bigger..." Gohan whispered.

"What do we do, Piccolo?" Krillin asked.

Piccolo shrugged. "Seems as if Vegeta plans on going it alone," he answered. And it was true. The Saiyan had already begun to step up to the plate, his ki swirling around him in blue waves, his hands balled into fists at his sides.

Piccolo wondered mildly if the recent victory against the Ginyu Force went a little too much to his head.

Not that he was too worried about his death. If the Saiyan died, well then, that was one less potential threat he had to worry about.

_If_ he and Gohan made it out of this alive.

"Are you really prepared to fight me, little prince?" Frieza taunted, cracking his neck loudly and pulling his shoulders back to appear taller.

Vegeta gave no response, opting instead to barrel headlong into the impending fray. In a moment of shock, Frieza was put on the defense before he very quickly matched the Saiyan's vigor, and quickly pushed him onto the rebound instead. Vegeta began to get angry, and he and Frieza remained at a stalemate for a few short minutes.

Frieza began to laugh; a cold, mirthless sound before he tapped into some ki reserves and began pushing Vegeta back on the defensive. The Saiyan began to panic, and in doing so, became sloppy. His blocking abilities began to diminish and after a hard blow to the chin, he plummeted to the ground, hitting hard. He spat some blood out as he slowly lifted himself on his hands and knees.

"Krillin, senzu bean," Piccolo ordered, lifting to the air. Gohan instinctively began to rise with him, only to be halted by a firm hand on his shoulder, pushing him down. "Stay here, kid."

"But Mr. Piccolo, I can help you!" he protested, and his eyes held the steady blue.

"I know you can, but I need you to save your strength. I have a feeling we'll be needing it later." Gohan huffed but nodded, allowing his feet to touch solid ground again. Piccolo threw him one last glance before rising to face Frieza.

"Are you really going to try, Namekian?" the monster asked with a smirk. "Even when the _Saiyan_ couldn't defeat me? They're a superior species to your kind, you know. Not by much, but enough of a margin to know you'll go down faster than he."

"I wouldn't bet on that," Piccolo answered. And he knew it to be true. His maximum ki was beyond the Saiyan's due to his fusion with Nail. Guru had not nearly released the amount of ki in Vegeta that had been released in Piccolo.

Frieza smirked again, and beckoned him closer mockingly with a flick of his wrist. Piccolo took him up on the offer, and while not running headlong into battle like Vegeta, he did charge in admirably, his foot finding home in Frieza's stomach, forcing him to lose his breath upon impact. Piccolo did not bother waiting for him to recover, bashing his elbow into the back of his neck, hard enough to break a normal being's spine.

Alas, Frieza was no normal being. If anything, the blow merely inconvenienced him, and he was able to throw his elbow up in a block to Piccolo's next blow intended to crush his back. He turned abruptly to throw a quick blast at the Namekian, who barely had time to deflect it. They continued their deadly dance, unaware of their surroundings.

* * *

On the ground, Gohan, Vegeta, and Krillin watched in earnest. Vegeta had refused the senzu bean to save face and his pride, claiming he was perfectly fine. Krillin had scoffed, but slipped the bean back into the little brown sack secured to his gi belt. Gohan was wringing his hands nervously in front of him, his eyes locked on Piccolo.

"This is ridiculous. Frieza is merely toying with him," Vegeta snarled, smashing his fist into his open palm.

"Are you kidding? Do you _see _them? Piccolo has him on the ropes!" Krillin exclaimed, pointing indignantly at the sky, which rumbled with thunder created by two forces meeting.

"You're an idiot. Frieza does _not _only have two forms. He has always boasted of having four, his final being perfection. All he's doing is warming up," Vegeta snapped. "This is why I _needed_ my immortality!"

"Oh, drop it already," Krillin muttered under his breath.

Vegeta raised his lip at him but said nothing, choosing to ignore the bald monk. His eyes took on a glazed appearance for a while as he lost himself in thought, practically ignoring the two warriors fighting above him.

Idea!

"Baldy! I need you to try to kill me!" he exclaimed suddenly.

"Whoa, wait, _what_?" Krillin asked. Gohan dragged his eyes away from the fight in shock.

"When a Saiyan is near death, if he is healed, his ki nearly _doubles_ in magnitude. Triples, even! Those stupid beans you have, they have the power to heal, right?"

"Well, yeah, but Vegeta, I can't just..._do_ that..." Krillin protested.

"Yes you can. I killed your friends. Or at least ordered their deaths. Now's your chance for revenge!"

"Vegeta, I can't. I'm not that kind of person. You should've asked Piccolo to do it. He would've, I'm sure..."

"Well I can't exactly ask him to do it right now, now can I?" Vegeta asked sarcastically. "You, brat. You can do it, can't you?" he asked, turning his attention to Gohan.

Gohan vehemently shook his head. "No way. I can't."

"Why is this so difficult?" Vegeta snarled, throwing his hands in the air. "You aren't actually going to kill me, you imbeciles! I'll eat one of those stupid beans and I'll be healed _and _be stronger. Near invincible to Frieza! Don't you get it?" he asked, desperate and frustrated. When there was only silence, he punched Krillin hard across the jaw and stormed, "Fine. Die for all I care."

He began to sneak out, intending on going into the ship to find a blaster to shoot himself in the stomach. It was worth a try.

He stopped dead when Frieza was all of a sudden in front of him, blocking his path. "Where do you think you're going, little prince? So eager to escape your fate? Need I remind you that _you_ started all this?" Frieza mocked.

"I'm going to get some water," Vegeta said neutrally, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You know if I even _suspect_ that you're trying to leave the planet on my ship, I'll destroy it and you without a single thought, yes?"

"I got it," Vegeta snapped, attempting to push past him.

"Do you not want to wait for my next transformation? It appears the Namekian and I are at a stalemate. We will get nowhere like this."

Vegeta turned his head and glanced behind him. The Namekian was very near the boy, resting a protective hand on his shoulder. He was barely sweating, let alone breathing hard. He felt anger, sharp like a knife, pierce his soul.

He turned to face Frieza again, who was smirking at him, and he turned his back, walking back to his temporary comrades. Piccolo's gaze upon him was reproachful, while Krillin's and the boy's were anxious. He ignored them, turning his own gaze to Frieza, who was looking rather smug.

"You poor souls have no idea what you are about to be up against. And it isn't even my final form," he bragged, closing his eyes and putting his hands in the air in a symbol of fake humbleness.

And as the monster began to change yet again, Krillin was mumbling about how stupid he was to have come, Vegeta remained stoic, and young Gohan moved as closely to Piccolo as he could. Piccolo's grip on his shoulder became firmer.

They watched in mild horror at the new monster to be unleashed.

_A legend will save you..._


End file.
